


Whispers

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Murder Mystery, New Relationship, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: There is a serial killer at work in the ShadowWorld. Head of the New York Institute, Alec Lightwood is hunting this killer, or is he himself being hunted?





	1. 1

_This Shadow World is a little different. Valentine stayed dead. Clary was brought into the ShadowWorld on her 18 th Birthday after demons attacked her and Jocelyn. Alec was appointed Head of the Institute and Robert & Maryse did divorce with Maryse staying behind to raise Max and be Alec’s second in command. She has just started dating Luke. And of yes, Magnus hasn’t met Alec…yet._

 

 

 

Whispers

Chapter One

 

 

Alec and Jace stood over the bed. The dead wolf was lying there, no visible wounds, blood, or obvious cause of death. The girl/wolf looked eerily similar to the other three dead bodies that had turned up over the past month. This made the second DownWorlder, the first two victims had been mundane.

 

The scene had Alec shifting uncomfortably. The young female was nude, a sheet only partially covering her, and spread-eagle on the bed. Her eyes, like the other victims, were wide open, a look of shock and horror forever captured on her face.

 

Alec looked over at Luke. “I am so sorry, Luke. What was her name?”

 

Luke rubbed a hand across his weary face. “Gretel, she was a pain in my ass, but she didn’t deserve this.”

 

Alec nodded and looked back down at their victim. He had not been brought in on the first two cases. The normal mundane police were handling them. However, when a dead Seelie had turned up and Luke noticed the similarities he brought in the Shadowhunters. The Seelie had been male, but found just like Gretel, nude, in bed, eyes wide open. Izzy was still stumped on a cause of death. Their four victims had no connections between them, were different sexes, races, and had no obvious cause of foul play. The mystery had Izzy scratching her head, and that more than anything worried Alec. Because if she couldn’t figure this out then no one could.

 

The only thing she had been able to report was that their internal organs seemed somewhat shrunk, almost drained in some way, but Isabelle wasn’t able to say why or how.

 

Alec looked once more at Luke. “Can we take her to the institute; let Izzy see what she can find?”

 

 Luke nodded. “I’ll go with you. I managed to acquire a copy of the autopsy reports on the two mundane victims to share with her.”

 

That Luke would feel confident and comfortable enough to go into the New York Institute and be assured of his admission and welcome, spoke volumes of Alec’s leadership. With his parents’ divorce, Robert staying full time in Idris and Maryse supporting her son, Alec had assumed command when he turned 21. His leadership style was similar to his parents in some ways, but radically different in others.

 

Alec was strict, stern, he expected everyone to carry his or her weight. However, one of the first moves he made was the establishment of a DownWorlder Council. He sat about meeting and creating a relationship with all the New York leaders. For the most part, it was successful. He could never tell if the head of the local vampires liked him or not. Raphael Santiago was a hard bastard to get to know, hardly ever cracked a smile and could be a huge smartass, but at least he came to the meetings.

 

Now, Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was another story all-together. Alec didn’t think he had ever met a bigger blow-hard than Rey and that was saying something considering the politicians from Idris he knew! Rey loved to hear himself talk, and had a tale for every situation, but Alec had yet to see him actually accomplish anything. He wasn’t sure why or how Rey became High Warlock, but Alec suspected there was no one else who wanted the job.

 

~

Isabelle pulled back the sheet and let out a small gasp. Alec looked at his sister sharply. “You knew her, Izzy?”

 

Izzy glanced at Luke, apology in her gaze. “Not really, but I had seen her before, several times in fact at some of the same clubs. I am so sorry, Luke.”

 

Luke gave Izzy a thankful smile and nodded. “At clubs? Do you remember which ones?” He asked her.

 

Alec watched as Izzy gently covered Gretel’s face back up with the sheet. “One of the places was Pandemonium, another was Whisper’s.” She replied.

 

Luke nodded. “I have heard of both clubs. Nothing sticks out about them; both are very popular places especially with DownWorlders.” Luke handed Izzy the files he had carried in. “Isabelle, these are the findings on the two mundanes, hopefully you can see something that will help us find this killer.”

 

Alec didn’t have anything to add on the club scene, wasn’t his cup of tea. He and Luke both watched as Izzy quickly went through the mundane autopsy findings. She closed them after only a few minutes of review.

 

“Nothing new or surprising in them. I had hoped that maybe they would shock me and come up with something I missed.” Izzy shrugged at them, completely unapologetic in her well-deserved arrogance. Alec’s sister was crazy smart, he knew.

 

Both Luke and Izzy looked at him, and with a sigh, Alec gave in. “Okay, I will call the High Warlock for consult, but I am warning you both now if he hits on me again, I am slugging him.” For some reason Lorenzo Rey had taken into his head to flirt with Alec whenever their paths crossed. The weird thing was Alec was almost positive Rey was not even gay! Alec had come out of the Shadow closet, if you will, when his father tried to arrange a marriage for him, with a girl. Lydia was a great friend, but Alec wasn’t marrying a woman, not even to please his father and after the divorce he was even more inclined to do the opposite of what Robert Lightwood wanted.

 

He walked Luke out still bitching about Rey. “You know he is going to charge us an arm and a leg and I bet not tell us anything we don’t already know!” Alec didn’t get any sympathy from Luke, in fact the werewolf just laughed at him.

 

“Tell Clary to call me, Alec.” Luke called back over his shoulder as Alec left him to depart from the ops enter. Alec waived his acknowledgment and headed for his office, and his phone.

 

~

 

The call to Rey went about as Alec expected. Rey went on and on about how busy he was and how much an imposition the request was. Finally, after naming an outrageous fee and being talked down from that, Rey agreed to come right away and assess their victims. Alec glared at his phone for a good ten minutes after hanging up. Besides his family, Parabatai, and just a few close friends, Alec didn’t really like people, especially pompous asses like Rey. He texted Izzy that Rey agreed and to call him when the Warlock arrived, then Alec began the task of going through the stacks of paperwork that awaited him on his desk.

The ding of his phone pulled Alec away from the files in front of him; he groaned at Izzy’s text, Rey had arrived. Alec was stopped a couple of times with questions and to sign off on various things before finally stepping into the room where Izzy, Rey, and the dead wolf waited. He plastered a fake ass smile on his face and held a hand out in welcome to Lorenzo.

 

“Mr. Rey, thank you for coming, we appreciate it.” Alec made sure to keep his handshake as brief as possible, he always felt like washing his hands after touching Rey.

 

Lorenzo’s smile grew as he turned to Alec. “Always a pleasure to assist the New York Institute, Mr. Lightwood.”

 

Too bad Alec didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth. “Well, we do appreciate it, Mr. Rey. Now, knowing how busy you are, how about we get to the examination?” Alec gestured for Lorenzo to proceed him towards the body.

 

Izzy rolled her eyes at Alec as Rey turned to view the deceased. Alec shook his head at his sister’s antics before Rey turned back to them both.

 

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer to conduct my examination alone.” Rey’s smile was condescending. “Don’t want any foreign energies interfering with my magic, I’m sure you both understand?”

 

Alec looked to Izzy for her okay, since the lab and all forensics were her domain. Izzy nodded. “It’s okay, I have collected any trace evidence that was still on the body,” she assured Alec and they moved past the plastic curtain to give Rey some privacy.

 

Alec watched as closely as possible through the distorted curtain as Rey examined the body, his light blue magic starting at Gretel’s head and moving down as he tried to determine if magic had anything to do with her death. It did not take long before Lorenzo was calling them back into the room.

 

“There is magic here, but I cannot tell you more than that.” Rey stated as soon as Alec and Izzy parted the curtain. “I have not seen magic like this for a very long time and there is only a faint trace of it left.”

 

Alec frowned. “So, you can’t tell us if this magic played any role in her death?” He looked at Isabelle. “The Seelie’s body has been returned to the Fey?” Izzy nodded and Alec sighed with frustration, they were getting nowhere!

 

“Magic did play a role in her death, Mr. Lightwood.” Rey interjected. “However, its specific actions on the body I cannot say and it is very dark magic, something I do not dabble in.”

 

“Any ideas on who does, Mr. Rey?” Alec highly doubted most of what Rey claimed but unless he was their killer, he didn’t have a reason to lie or hold back from them.

 

Lorenzo looked at Alec and Izzy for several moments before speaking. “I might have a name to give you, but I must ask for your word that your source will not be revealed. This person is someone I try to avoid at all costs and he already has a grudge against me; even more ammo could lead to hostilities escalating between us.”

 

Alec shook his head. “Absolutely, we will keep your name out of it.”

 

Rey moved towards the door and turned back right before leaving. “Magnus Bane is who you are looking for, Mr. Lightwood.”

 

TBC…

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspect is named and Alec has to be the distraction this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a posting rule that I can't post an update until my beta has a fresh new chapter in her hands! So to celebrate a completed chapter, here is a new one! How about that Malec teaser today? Anyone else die?

Whispers

Chapter 2

 

 

“Magnus, Magnus Bane? That’s who your source named?” Luke’s voice was sarcastic as hell. He didn’t sound surprised at all. “I don’t need to even guess at whom your source was, Alec.” Luke rolled his eyes and Maryse patted him on the leg to try and calm the alpha down.

 

Alec had called Luke in and he now sat with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Maryse around the command center table. Alec had pulled what information the Clave had up on the monitors. “Regardless of our ‘source’s’ motives,” Alec stressed wanting Luke to get past just who provided the information. Better to investigate any leads, especially considering they currently had none. “We need to at least look at this Magnus Bane. What can you tell us about him, Luke? The Clave’s records are very thin.”

 

Luke snorted and even Maryse let out a bark of laughter. “That’s because Magnus has about as much use for the Clave as he does being High Warlock!” Luke drilled Alec with a stern look. “That’s what I mean about trusting your source; let’s get it all out there. Lorenzo Rey hates Magnus with a passion, old bad blood, but even more than that he knows the only reason he is High Warlock is because Magnus Bane didn’t want it.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened. “Why haven’t we ever heard of him?” Jace asked.

 

Maryse spoke up this time. “The Clave has kept any and all records they have on Magnus tightly sealed. I don’t know why and after the Uprising, it became worse. I always figured it was for fear. To say the Clave feared Magnus Bane’s wrath would be putting it mildly.” Luke took her hand and Alec couldn’t help but feel happy when his mom smiled at the werewolf, something she hadn’t done for years with Robert.

 

“Mom, do you know him? Magnus Bane?” Alec asked.

 

Maryse grimaced. “I had run-ins with him years before and have only recently come back into contact with him. It’s only because of Luke that he even tolerates my presence.”

 

Alec shared a look with his siblings; they all didn’t want to push. Finding out your parents had been part of the circle had almost destroyed their family. It took all of them, Alec, Izzy, Jace, and even Clary; challenging their prejudices, before, at least Maryse, seemed to change. Verdict was still out on his father, Alec thought sadly.

 

Luke let out a heavy sigh and laid some files he had been reading onto the table. “I hate to say this, but we are going to have to at least attempt to speak with Magnus.”

 

Alec looked at him in surprise, he had been so adamant earlier that Magnus wasn’t involved. “What changed, Luke?”

 

Luke picked the file back up and handed it to Alec. “I got a hold of what the investigators had on the two mundane victims. Look at their last reported locations?”

 

Alec opened up the file and skimmed down to statements from friends and family. “One was last seen at a place called Ink, and the other at somewhere called City Light’s? Different clubs Luke, not seeing the connection.”

 

“In addition to Pandemonium, and Whispers, Magnus also owns both of those clubs.” Luke frowned and looked at the bio on the ops center screen. “You’re going to have to think carefully Alec on how to approach him and for angel’s sake do not mention Lorenzo Rey!”

 

“Alec?” Maryse cried and stood up abruptly. “No way, absolutely not is Alec approaching Magnus Bane!”

 

“Mom, Mayrse!” Alec and Luke both exclaimed. Luke looked at Alec and attempted to put a hand on Maryse’s shoulder but she shrugged him off and moved around the table to approach Alec. He knew his face was set in a scowl, it had been a while since his mom tried to interfere in his life, or his decisions as Head of the Institute.

 

“Alec,” she pleaded. “You don’t know what kind of environment you are walking into, no clue what Magnus Bane is capable of.”

 

Izzy spoke up; she had been studying the files Luke brought and comparing them with the two Downworlder cases she handled. “Alec’s not going into this alone.” Jace and Clary both chimed in as well with Maryse arguing that it wasn’t safe for any of them. Luke wisely stayed out of the family drama, he just looked at Alec.

 

“Enough,” Alec didn’t shout, or raise his voice at all, but that one word silenced his family. “Mom,” he stated calmly, “your objections aren’t making sense. We,” Alec waved a hand to include his siblings, “have been in much more dangerous places than a night club.”

 

Maryse turned her head to glare at Luke who threw up his hands in response. “Ok,” he said. Maryse went back over to retake her seat and Alec raised a brow at Luke.

 

“Like we have said, Magnus doesn’t like Shadowhunters, but if you catch him in the right mood he may speak with you. If for no other reason than amusement or-,” Luke looked at Maryse before continuing, “or to flirt.”

 

“Flirt?” Clary asked nervously.

 

Luke smiled at the redhead reassuringly. “Something tells me you will be safe, it’s Alec I am more worried about.”

 

“Me, Why me?” Alec looked at his mom then Luke as they exchanged glances. Maryse was back to glaring and even Jace began to look a little nervous.

 

“Magnus has a type; he likes pretty things Alec and has no shame at all in pursuing them.” Maryse spat out, frown heavy. Her frown got fiercer as Izzy began to giggle and Alec’s face turned red.

 

“Hum,” Alec stammered out as Izzy’s laughter grew and Maryse’s frown grew fiercer.

 

“You get to be the distraction this time, big brother.” Izzy taunted and even Jace grinned at that.

 

“One more thing,” Luke broke into the laughter and taunting. “Whispers isn’t an ordinary club, but it’s the most likely place to run into Magnus.”

 

Maryse glared as Izzy laughed at Luke’s words. “I don’t even want to know, young lady, how you know what Luke’s is talking about, but I promise, we will be having a talk later.” Izzy sobered up at her mother’s words.

 

Luke fought back a grin before announcing. “Whispers is a strip club.”

 

Alec’s shout of, “What!” had the command center turning to look at them. He waived them back to work before looking at Luke in shock. “A strip club? That’s where Magnus Bane hangs out?” His impression of this Warlock was not rising at all.

 

Izzy and Luke both seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much, in Alec’s opinion. “It’s not any ordinary strip club though, right Luke.” Izzy teased. Maryse’s shout of “Isabelle!” At lease that seemed to shut Izzy’s mouth, Alec hoped.

 

At Maryse’s scowl, Luke also wiped the grin off his face. “Isabelle is right though, it’s not a standard strip club.”

 

“And just how do you know that, Lucian?” Alec’s mom demanded.

 

Luke shook his head at her. “Word of mouth I assure you, not my scene at all, you know that Maryse.” Luke turned back to Alec. “It’s unique, in that Whispers caters to all taste. Unlike most clubs that appeal to one sexual orientation, Whispers offers something for everyone. There are three stages, all side by side. The shows are synchronized so that each performer dances to the same music, same moves, at the same pace. The far right stage has a female stripper, the far left male, and in the center is a drag queen. They don’t strip nude but instead to g-strings.”

 

Alec knew his face was beet red and his mouth was hanging open. They expected him to go there? Once he recovered he shot that down. “No absolutely not! There has to be another place to meet with him.”

 

Luke shook his head. “That’s just it, Alec. Magnus won’t agree to a regular meeting and trying to catch him anywhere else could take weeks. We don’t have that kind of time. The killer is escalating. Besides, Magnus is guaranteed to be at Whispers, he opens the show.”

 

Alec suddenly had a vision of a stripping Warlock. “What do you mean opens the show?”

 

“He introduces the acts and usually stays for the show.” At Luke’s words Maryse let out a snort. “Stays indeed,” she muttered not quite under her breath.

 

She looked at Alec. “Alec, Magnus Bane is well known for his dalliances, his affairs. He is a playboy who filters through lovers of both sexes like he changes his clothes.”

 

“Maryse, that’s not fair. You don’t know Magnus, only rumors and what the Clave sells.” Luke scolded.

 

Alec ran through all the information Luke had told him. His face was deep in thought and one by one the others in the room became silent, each recognizing that Alec was coming to a decision and that whatever that decision was there would be no talking him out of it. Such was the leader Alec was. He weighed all the information, ran through many possible outcomes in his mind, and made a choice, it was always his decision. Bringing himself back to the present, Alec nodded at Luke. “I’ll go, we have to find out what this Magnus Bane knows or if he is the killer we are hunting.”

 

Luke nodded back, one leader to another. He then took a deep breath and delivered his final news. “None of you will be able to accompany Alec into Whispers.” As he expected the uproar was instant and furious. Alec just watched Luke’s face. He knew there had to be a damn good reason why Luke made that announcement.

 

Jace was furious, pacing around to stand beside Alec. “No way, Luke! Alec can’t go there alone, with no backup to face this unknown Warlock! That’s insane.”

 

Luke stood up. “Alec won’t be alone. To get into Whispers, you have to be in the company of a DownWorlder in good standing. I will be going with Alec to meet Magnus.”

 

TBC…

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a Malec meeting? What happens when Alec meets their suspect, Magnus Bane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still riding high over our 15 second clip! Very much looking forward to Sunday #ALLFIVEBITCHES #SaveShadowhunters

Whispers

Chapter 3

 

 

Alec was very happy he had let Izzy dress him. Luke picked Alec up and now the pair waited in Luke’s vehicle for valet to park the car. The line of cars was impressive with many a foreign luxury model waiting for the suited parking attendants. People weren’t formally dressed, it was still a nightclub. However, the attire was much more expensive than your average club-kid could afford. Alec himself wore a pair of black dress slacks and a black silk button-up that Izzy had presented him with on his last birthday. Even the alpha, Luke, wore fancier slacks and shirt than normal police detectives did.

 

Finally, the valet took the keys and Alec followed Luke into the foyer of Whispers. The outside of the club was simple, almost plain with a black awning and white stenciled ‘Whispers’ in a flowy script but inside was a whole different world. The club featured an elegant foyer with rich cherry wood. The coatroom and hostess stand both had well dressed, attractive young ladies manning them. Behind the stand was a set of stained glass sliding doors, they were stunning but it was the subject matter that had Alec blushing. Each pane of glass depicted a different scene, couples embracing in a series of intimate poses. Two women, two men, or a woman and a man, all nude, and all entwined in private dance.

 

The hostess slid the doors open and Alec followed Luke into the club. The interior was a lot quieter than Alec had imagined. There was light laughter, soft voices, low music and gently clinking of glassware being used. The low tables and soft lighting gave the large room a cozier feel. Couples sat at most of the tables with others standing at the long bar on one side of the room. One whole wall was made up of more stained glass, and Alec looked closer, yep, more nude pictures. Couples of every color, shape, and size, all depicted in states of intimacy. Before Alec could step through those doors, Luke put a hand on his arm to stop him. Alec looked at Luke, who seemed hesitant and unsure all of a sudden. “What is it,” he asked the other man.

 

Luke looked a little uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “Listen Alec, you are going to see, feel, and even hear some pretty strange things once we cross these doors. I just want you to know what happens here tonight, well it stays between us, okay?”

 

He had no idea what was up with his mom’s boyfriend, but decided to humor the alpha. “Sure Luke, no problem.” Alec stepped through the doors.

 

The lights were so low, Alec was tempted to use his night vision rune, but stopped because Luke moved in front of him and led the way. From what Alec could see there were three stages with groups of seating around all three. Luke leaned close to whisper, “The left side is the male dancer, the right the female, and the center for any undecided viewers.” Luke moved to a table in the center stage area.

 

A server appeared as soon as they sat and Alec ordered a beer, that he fully intended not drinking. Not only was tonight about business and he needed to keep his wits, but Alec wasn’t much of a drinker on a good night. Something told him he would need all his wits with this Warlock, Magnus Bane. He leaned a little closer to Luke, “Do we have to sit through this show before speaking with the Warlock?”

 

“Careful Alec, that sounded almost like a sneer when you said Warlock. Remember we want Magnus to talk, not offend him before he even sits down.” Luke warned.

 

Alec flushed. He had been working on his prejudices and knew he still needed to watch his tone. It wasn’t that he had a problem with Downworlders, hell his mother was dating one! It was just working past all the Clave bullshit they were indoctrinated into from birth. “Sorry Luke,” he muttered.

 

Luke just patted his arm. “Magnus won’t meet until after the show, but I have no doubt what-so-ever that he is fully aware we are here.”

 

“How do you know,” Alec asked.

 

Luke ginned. “I brought a Shadowhunter into his club, and not your mom. That more than anything will have Magnus’s curiosity pinged.” Before Alec could ask more the atmosphere changed.

 

The lights dimmed even further, almost completely pitch black except for the small flicker of candles on the tables themselves. Then the whispering started. Low, so low almost undetectable by Alec’s half human ears, but grew loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear it, not just the wolves. The voices echoed and bounced around the room almost seemingly hitting the walls to ricochet back against them. This kept on until Alec was almost ready to shout, enough! As abruptly as they started the whispers stopped.

 

“ _Good evening_ ,” the voice whispered, and Alec shivered.

 

Goosebumps rose as it continued. “ _Welcome to Whispers_.” The other low whispering was back and seemed to echo and caress the owner of the voice.

 

“ _What’s your forbidden desire_?” The voice asked, and Alec felt sick. His hidden desire might be now out in the open, but he had still not found the courage to act upon it, the voice seemed to know this.

 

“ _The Whispers know, and here, you can indulge_.” There was so much promise in those words, in that voice, that for a second, Alec believed it.

 

Luke’s hand on his arm broke the spell. Alec shook his head, trying to break away, stop the voice’s control. The hair on Alec’s arms and along the back of his neck was standing up, he felt almost electrified. He shifted in his seat, face flushed; thankfully in the dim light know no one could tell. Alec felt a stab of fear, he was aroused! The voice seemed to sense that he had enough because this time when it came the draw was not as powerful, not as seductive.

 

“ _Banish all but your desires, feast upon that which is forbidden_.” The lights on the stage came up; a soft blue glow that spread till it covered the bowed, robed, figures. “ _Enjoy the whispers_.” The voice faded away.

 

Alec tried to watch the show, but he couldn’t get that voice out of his head. The words kept repeating themselves over and over again. He wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone what the voice sounded like, only describe how it made him feel. So smooth, almost like what Alec imagined a lover’s caress might feel like. Or a drink of ice cold water after he had pushed and pushed in training, so good, Alec couldn’t drink fast enough. That voice could make one not think about responsibilities, not consider anything else, just following its direction. Directions to what you most desire, that’s what it promised.

 

He could tell Izzy later that the dancers were beautiful, that they moved in time perfectly. He would admit he still didn’t know if the center dancer was male or female. What he would tell no one was about the voice and what it did to him. Alec was ready to escape, and breathed a sigh of relief when the dancers left the stage. What Alec didn’t know was that another had not been watching the show either. Yellowish –gold cat eyes stayed fixed on the Shadowhunter through the entire performance. As soon as the house lights came up, the owner of those eyes made his move.

 

“Lucian Garroway, I thought my staff was joking when they reported you arrived in the company of a Shadowhunter.” A voice over Alec’s shoulder spoke and Luke stood up.

 

“Magnus,” Luke held out a hand. “Good to see you.” The pair shook and Alec turned slowly in his chair.

 

Twinkling dark eyes were trained on his face and Alec carefully stood up. “And not just any Shadowhunter, but I believe the Head of the New York Institute?” Magnus continued.

 

Alec didn’t remember his own name. He knew he was standing there like a fool with his mouth open, but nothing prepared one for Magnus Bane. The Warlock was only a couple inches shorter than Alec. He had black hair, spiked, and the glitter in it caught the light. His dark eyes were lined and he had the most perfect set of bow-shaped lips, stained red. Magnus was slender but with strong shoulders and biceps. Also, one impressive chest, fully on display in the shirt open to his navel. Several necklaces danced against his chest, and Alec’s eyes were drawn to that caramel-colored skin so firmly on display.  Shaking his head a bit, Alec struggled to bring himself back under control. “Alec,” he managed to stutter out.

 

The eyes continued to twinkle and the red lips bore a slight smile, Magnus seemed to also like what he was seeing. “Lightwood, I believe, Maryse’s son?” Magnus asked, eyes still trained on Alec’s.

 

“Yes,” Alec answered and was thankful when those eyes left him to turn to Luke.

 

Magnus sighed, a small pout forming. “Well what can I do for the New York alpha and Head Shadowhunter? I take it this visit isn’t for pleasure?”

 

“Afraid not Magnus,” Luke replied. “Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?”

 

Magnus turned away and waved them to follow. “Very well, ruin my fun. Yes, you and pretty boy follow me.”

 

Alec was glad Luke followed Magnus first, so that he couldn’t see the grin on Alec’s face. Magnus called him pretty.

 

TBC…

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is questioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting an update now because the next one won't be until next week. Really want to enjoy the PCAs and all the fever! #ALLFIVEBITCHES

Whispers

Chapter 4

 

 

Alec really hoped that Magnus wasn’t their killer. He and Luke followed Magnus into an office that Alec knew right away belonged to the Warlock. The lighting was more conducive to a romantic dinner than a working space. The room was ornate, with richly colored walls and furnishings, old oil paintings on the walls, and the most outrageous desk Alec had ever seen. The thing was actually trimmed in what looked like real gold! Magnus waived them to chairs in front of the monstrosity and Alec gingerly sat, afraid he might break such a delicate, expensive looking seat.

 

“So gentlemen, since time is money, my money, what can I do for you?” Magnus gracefully fell into the chair behind his desk.

 

Alec let Luke take the lead; the alpha was after all a police detective. “Magnus, are you aware of the recent murders of a Seelie and a female member of my pack?”

 

Magnus eyed them both for a few moments before answering, Alec couldn’t read his face. “I am Lucian. I am also aware that they were both frequent visitors at my clubs.”

 

Luke nodded. “What you might not know however is that there have been two mundanes murdered, who also were customers of yours.”

 

Alec watched as Magnus visibly stiffen and his previous warm brown eyes become cold and hard. “I was not aware of that, Lucian.”

 

“Dammit Magnus, it’s a coincidence we have to investigate.” Luke ran a hand over his face and slumped a little. Alec realized that Luke liked Magnus and counted him as friend. He had a new understanding and sympathy for his mom’s boyfriend. It must really hurt to have to investigate friends and loved ones.

 

“So Lucian, because I own a lot of clubs in this city and the victims happen to be customers that is enough to make me a suspect? I am sure if you checked there are many other clubs in this city that they frequented.”

 

Alec could feel Luke’s frustration. “Look Magnus,” the alpha continued. “There is also evidence to suggest that they were killed with magic, Warlock magic.”

 

“Just as this city has a lot of clubs, with club owners, it also has a number of Warlocks.” His voice ice cold, Magnus rose from his desk. “Of course Luke, by all means investigate. However if you would be so kind to tell me the dates and times I must account for?” His voice didn’t get any warmer and Magnus’s eyes were not friendly. It was obvious he wanted them gone.

 

Luke rattled of the dates and times of the four murders. Magnus said nothing, but waved a hand and blue magic swirled from his fingertips. Upon the desk now lay an open date book, turned to the exact page of the first murder. Magnus moved from behind the desk and headed for the door. “That should provide answers to your investigation, help yourselves.”

 

Alec stood up and turned to watch Magnus leave, the Warlock paused before departing the room. He turned and Alec met his gaze. “You can show yourselves out when you’re done.” Alec nodded, not even aware that his own eyes held traces of regret. Magnus’s face softened slightly and he smirked. “Shadowhunter, when you are done playing detective, please do come again.” Magnus didn’t wait for a response, he closed the office door behind him.

 

Alec turned back to see Luke going through the date book. The other man was writing things down in his notebook before closing the book. He turned to Alec. “I’ve got the dates and times and all will be easy to verify, Magnus keeps good notes and list of who he meets with.” Luke cleared his throat and looked away from Alec. “I know you don’t have to listen to any advice from me, but please wait until we clear Magnus before taking him up on that invitation.”

 

Now it was Alec who was uncomfortable and unable to meet the alpha’s gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Alec.” Luke sounded just like his mother when he said Alec’s name in that tone. He met the man’s look with a hopefully blank face.

 

Luke’s grimace would be comical in any other situation. “Alec, Magnus has never shown the slightest interest in Shadowhunters, and I may be older than you but I know flirting when I see it.” At Alec’s answering glare, Luke gulped but plunged ahead. “All I am asking is that you be very careful and wait before accepting any advances.”

 

Alec knew Luke meant well, but he was way past listening to others’ opinions of his non-existent love life! However to maintain peace with Mom’s boyfriend he just nodded before heading to the door. They got a few unfriendly looks as they left Whispers no doubt for pissing off the boss. The ride back to the institute was quite. Once they pulled up in front of the old church, Luke spoke. “I’ll let you know once I have alibied Magnus, if Izzy comes up with anything new call me please.”

 

Alec nodded and thanked the other man for the ride. He waited until Luke drove away before entering the institute. It wasn’t that late, only a little after 10, so Alec headed to his office instead of his room. The few hours he had spent away no doubt had his inbox full of important, to them, Clave matters. He nodded to those on late shift but didn’t stop and chat. Alec trusted his people and wasn’t one to micromanage. As he suspected, his inbox was full of demands for responses to Clave inquires. He knew they only did this because he was young and new to being Head of the Institute. Alec just wished they would remember that he grew up being groomed for this job.

 

That the Clave had shown zero interest in the murders didn’t surprise Alec, it did sadden him that they only cared if it was Shadowhunters. The victims being Downworlders had not even warranted an email of inquiry. Instead, Alec spent the rest of the evening answering why his weapons budget increased and why he was running split shift patrols instead of a normal eight-hour shift. He had explained before, New York saw more demon action than other institutes and he didn’t want his people fighting for eight damn hours a day. He wanted to sarcastically respond, if one fought more, then one tended to go through more weapons.

 

Finally, Alec logged off and stood, stretching his arms and back out from being crouched over his desk, and he let out a huge yawn. He shut off his light and locked his office door before heading to his room, and his bed. Finishing his nightly routine, Alec stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head. One of the first damn things he had done upon being promoted was get a bed that he actually fit. Jace and Izzy both had elaborate bedrooms with large beds but for some reason Alec had been stuck with one way too short for his 6’3” frame. While he didn’t need a fancy room, he did splurge on his bed. Once comfortable his thoughts immediately went to Magnus Bane.

 

Alec didn’t know if he had a type, but Magnus seemed to hit all of his if so. He wondered what others in the audience had experienced when Magnus whispered. Alec had never felt anything like it. Magnus’s voice seemed to actually reach out and touch Alec, setting his nerves on fire and exciting him in a way that no one had ever done. He wasn’t used to this, never had Alec reacted like that to another man. Oh, he once had youthful feelings for his Parabatai, but never had Jace turned him on, especially with only his voice. That voice urged you to let go, give in, and all your fantasies would come true, be fulfilled.

 

That the Warlock was beautiful was an understatement. Magnus sparkled. Alec knew he was in deep trouble. He had promised Luke to stay away until Magnus could be cleared, but Alec didn’t think he could. As sleep took him, Alec could almost swear that voice followed him into his dreams.

 

TBC…

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a plan

Whispers

Chapter 5

 

 

He made it a week. Alec swore as he searched his closet for something to wear. Every moment he allowed his mind to drift, he kept hearing that voice, whispering to him. “ _What’s your forbidden desire_?” He knew what he wanted, Alec had even admitted it aloud to his family, but acting on it was an entirely different ballgame. The courage to reach out for what he wanted, Alec couldn’t find. Here he was a leader, a solider, but a coward when it came to putting himself out there, searching for a touch.

 

It was late, a Friday night, and he could no longer ignore that voice that had whispered such promises. Alec slipped out of the institute. He told himself he was just following up on their prime suspect, but for a man who prided himself on being bluntly honest; Alec was able to lie to himself, this one time. He didn’t say anything to Luke at the time, but Alec had sneaked a look at Magnus’s date book at Whispers and noticed that the Warlock usually spent Friday nights at one of his clubs, Pandemonium. The back door of the club was an easy spot to slip in unnoticed, and at 1:30 in the morning, it was packed so tightly that Alec could easily slip around without drawing any unwanted attention. A column on the second floor allowed him a spot to hide but also to look for his target, if he was even here.

 

The bass pulled at your pulse, sped it up against your will. No one could resist its pull, your body answered its call without your consent. It beat across your tongue. The lights hypnotized you, coating you in a sheen of sweat. They enticed you, making everything sensuous like a lovers fingers stroking across your skin. This playground of Magnus’s was a perfect foil for the Warlock. Alec’s eyes moved from body to body, trying to separate entwined figures, hunting for the one who drew him here. He had almost given up but movement on the stairs leading down into the dance floor caught his eye. Alec stopped breathing.

 

Alec couldn’t tear his gaze away. Coming down onto the dance floor was Magnus, shirtless, in black leather pants, his skin shimmering. Smoke seemed to follow him, curling around his legs, moving up like it wanted to touch all that flesh. Alec could see the honey rich skin so delicately put together over muscle and bone. Clothes hid much from the eye, but shirtless Magnus, all that strength was on full display. Magnus’s eyes were locked onto Alec’s. He didn’t know how Magnus knew he was there but the Warlocks eyes were on Alec, on him alone. Magnus’s red, bow-shaped lips were slightly curled upward and his eyes, they promised things Alec was not so sure he was ready for. Dancers seemed to part, the middle opened up for their master. Magnus began to move, but Alec couldn’t have described this image if the Angel himself asked. He wondered if this is what Adam felt like when he was offered that apple.

 

Alec didn’t know where to look. His gaze traveled up and down Magnus’s body, every move pulling him from hiding. Magnus’s body rolled with each beat of the music, every sway, dip, and curl designed by the music to stage the Warlock. Alec felt like his pulse was going to pound out of his neck; his heart jackknifed heating his blood even more. The warmest of eyes wouldn’t let him go, they pinned him in place, forcing him to feel all of this. Then a flash of gold, and in place of warm brown eyes, were gold cat eyes, and in his head that voice. “ _It’s not safe yet, Shadowhunter_.”

 

He slipped back out of the club still using the shadows. The walk back to the institute gave Alec time to puzzle over Magnus’s power – his words, _wasn’t safe yet_?  Alec berated himself all the way back, this was reckless and that wasn’t him. Had Magnus somehow bewitched him? Was this some sort of Warlock magic? Magnus was a mystery, there wasn’t a whole lot known about him or what his powers could do. Alec seized upon that excuse. As he arrived back to his room and prepared for bed, he told himself that he could use this chance, get close to Magnus. All for discovering, was Magnus their killer?

~

No one liked the idea, everyone shouted over each other with their objections. They drew eyes as they bickered in the middle of the Command Center. Alec said nothing. He just let them vent, each one of them fully aware that they weren’t changing his mind. He listened but kept his own council, the only one who seemed to find his decision suspicious, surprisingly, was Clary. She said nothing but there was a certain glint in her eyes that said Alec hadn’t fooled her. Finally, he stopped the arguing. “Enough,” he ordered. Alec took a deep breath and avoided looking at Clary. “I’m going to do this. Magnus, for some reason, seems receptive to at least talking to me. I can use that to get close to him.”

 

Jace’s shout, “It’s too dangerous!” Followed closely by Maryse’s shocked, “Alec!” caused the arguing to erupt once more. Alec ignored them, turning, he walked away. Luke dared follow him into his office. The detective just looked at Alec for several moments before asking. “Tell me why you really want to do this?”

 

Alec shrugged. “He interests me. We know nothing about him and I am sure the Clave would appreciate any information we could learn.”

 

Luke frowned at him. “Then ask him out on a damn date, Alec!” Luke shot out of his seat and paced around Alec’s office. “It’s wrong, Alec! Getting close to Magnus, using him, only to gather information for the Clave! That’s so damn wrong!”

 

Alec ignored the agitation from Luke. “Have you cleared him?”

 

The other man let out a heavy sigh. “His alibis check out, but that’s not enough to completely clear him. Magnus could portal anywhere in seconds.”

“Then you got another suggestion Luke, on how we see if he is the killer? If you do, then I am all ears.” Alec waited for the other man to respond, he ignored for now the sour feeling in his gut. He would examine his own motives, but not with an audience.

 

Luke stormed back over to Alec’s desk and slapped a hand down. “I won’t let you get close to Magnus just to feed information to the Clave. Frankly, Alec, I expected better from you!”

 

Alec flushed. He raised a hand. “Luke, I didn’t mean that. It was just something, anything to get Jace and Mom off my back. But we do need to eliminate Magnus as a suspect.”

 

Luke stared hard into Alec’s face. The alpha was silent for several moments. Finally, he dropped back down into the chair in front of Alec’s desk. “I’ll agree to this, but only if you come to me with any information you find.”

 

Alec nodded. “We are going to have some boundaries Alec, and some planning in place. Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you!” Luke continued and Alec grimaced at the thought of what his mother would do to both of them!

 

“Ok,” he said.

 

Luke nodded, “Ok.”

 

~

“So here’s the plan.” Luke drilled Alec with a stern look. “No deviating. You send Magnus a fire message, asking for a meeting.” Alec nodded. “At the meeting,” Luke continued. “You thank him for his cooperation, advise him that his alibis check out. Be charming.” Luke grinned as Alec made a face at that order. “Do some of that fast talking political shit you’re good at?” Luke flat out laughed then at Alec’s look of pure disgust. “Then I don’t know, maybe offer him a seat on your council?”

 

Alec burst into laughter and Luke joined in. “By the angel! Can you imagine Lorenzo’s face!” Alec ginned at Luke. “You know now I have to offer Magnus a seat, just so I can see Rey’s face turn that horrid purple.” Luke laughed harder at the mental picture. Alec held out a hand to Luke as the detective rose. “Thanks Luke, I’ll let you know when the meeting is, that is if Magnus agrees to it.”

 

Luke waggled his brows at Alec, causing him to flush. “Oh I think he’ll agree. He seemed awful flirty with a certain Shadowhunter.” Luke said, laughing as he left Alec’s office.

 

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta Jaclyn.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to thank Magnus and ask him something surprising...

Whispers

Chapter 6

 

 

Magnus did agree to meet with Alec. His only condition was that Magnus would open a portal and Alec wouldn’t know stepping into that portal where he was going. They agreed upon Thursday night and as he left the institute, Alec texted Magnus and watched as the purple magic appeared right there on the lawn of the New York Institute. Taking a very deep breath and a huge leap of faith, Alec stepped forward. The vision on the other side was breathtaking.

 

Magnus was the picture of sultry decadence. Clad in a royal blue silk shirt, the v-neck collar deep and bejeweled, Magnus was foreign and exotic to Alec’s senses. Dressed in slim-fitted black pants and black flats, Magnus was the epitome of casual elegance. He held out a goblet of rich red wine to Alec. He took the glass and followed Magnus into his home.

 

“Welcome, Alexander. What can I do for the Head of New York Institute?” Magnus gracefully sank into a deep blue chair and with a wave of his hand invited Alec to sit as well.

 

Alec sat on the edge of the sofa and before answering, looked around the Warlock’s home. It matched its owner. Rich furnishings in vibrant colors, combined with an eclectic collection of antiques and knick-knacks. He sat his wine down on the coffee table and gave Magnus his attention.

 

“I wanted to thank you, first for agreeing to meet with me and second for your cooperation in our investigation. Luke wanted me to pass along his thanks as well.”

 

Magnus observed him silently for several seconds and Alec could see a slight smile on the other man’s lips. “So, I take then, that I am no longer a suspect?” Magnus took a sip of his wine and the deep berry color painted his lips a glistening red. Alec swallowed.

 

He carefully picked up his own glass, throat now parched. Taking a sip, he couldn’t control his grimace. Magnus gave a soft chuckle. “Not a wine drinker I take it?” he asked.

 

Alec sat the glass back down. “Not much of a drinker period,” he answered. “As to the investigation, honestly, Luke is the detective, but he did say something about your alibis checking out.”

 

Magnus observed him over the rim of his glass. “So you don’t know if you are sitting in a murderer’s home right now?” He sat his own glass down and Alec watched as Magnus folded his hands in his lap. The warlock whispered his next words. “ _How very daring of you, Shadowhunter_.”

 

Shivers traveled along Alec’s body and goosebumps rose on his arms. He felt the heat rush to his face. “Stop that,” Alec ordered. Magnus just gave a soft laugh and the hair on the back of Alec’s neck stood up, he shifted, suddenly very aware they were alone.

 

Magnus turned serious. “As much as I am enjoying teasing you, I do have several things to do yet this evening. So Alexander, if there was nothing else you needed?” Magnus rose and Alec did as well.

 

Alec took a small step closer to Magnus and locked nervous hands behind his back. “Do you – that is – would you like to have a drink, sometime – with me?” Alec swore at himself, _real graceful Alec_ , he thought.

 

Magnus stepped into Alec’s personal space, only a few inches separated their chests. “Did you just ask me out, Shadowhunter?” Magnus’s voice was deep, soft, but not with his previous pull of seduction. This tone was almost disbelieving.

 

Alec couldn’t look away from those warm eyes. He cleared his throat, hoping he hadn’t read the Warlock completely wrong. “Yes,” he stated simply.

 

Magnus stared deep into Alec’s eyes and he kept his gaze open and honest. Magnus finally took a step back and broke the gaze. “Interesting,” he muttered aloud and Alec frowned.

 

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus’s gaze swung back onto Alec and his eyes were a bit harder. “I don’t know if you are just a danger junkie, trying to get back at Mommy & Daddy, or think your’re some undercover cop.”

 

Alec wasn’t sure where his confidence came from, maybe because deep down he wanted to see where this might go. He moved close enough to catch Magnus’s hand. Those long graceful fingers were warm against his own. “Can’t I just be a man, a man who sees another man, one that he would really like to get to know?”

 

Magnus’s eyes had been on their joined hands, but at Alec’s words his gaze shot back up to Alec’s face. He appeared stunned and didn’t say anything for several moments. Finally, he gently pulled his hand from Alec’s grasp. “You’re very surprising, Shadowhunter.”

 

Alec grinned. “In good ways I hope?”

 

Magnus didn’t return his smile. “We shall see, Shadowhunter, we shall see.”

 

~

 

It occurred to Alec as he lay in bed later, Magnus had never answered him about that drink. Nor had Alec remembered to ask about that comment as he was leaving Pandemonium. _What wasn’t safe_? Just what was it about the Warlock that had Alec so captivated? By the angel he was so stunning, and so sexy he made Alec’s mouth water. Then there was that voice, it did things to Alec, stirred him in ways that he thought could only happen deep in the night in the privacy of his own bed. The type of fantasies he never allowed out in the light of day. Was there also some truth to Magnus’s accusations? Was it that air of mystery, of danger? Alec didn’t think so, even if he had met Magnus in some other scenario, he would have still been as mesmerized as he was now.

 

~

Alec turned to the only person who he knew might have advice. Finally, he was able to corner Izzy as she turned in her weapons inventory. “So,” he said stopping her as she turned to leave.

 

Izzy turned back, a curious look on her face. “Yes, big brother?”

 

Alec was suddenly a bit nervous, how to ask what he needed without giving his nosey, way too smart for her own good, sister even more ammo to torment him with? He waved her back inside. Alec cleared his throat when she took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

 

“What’s up? You need to talk to me?” She asked, frowning when Alec didn’t speak up. “You got a lead on our killer?”

 

“No,” he finally mumbled. Alec looked away then stiffening his shoulders, he plunged ahead. “I was just uhm, well, I was just curious what methods uhm, you have been courted with?”

 

Izzy burst out laughing. She sobered enough to say. “Courting? Alec really?” Which sent her into fresh laughter.

 

He frowned at her. “Really Izzy!” He knew it was childish, but Alec sat back in his chair, arms folded tightly across his chest.

 

“Okay,” visibly calming herself down and adopting a more serious face. “What is it you are trying to ask me?”

 

Alec let out a huff. “When a guy is trying to get you to go out with him what are some things that have convinced you to go?”

 

Izzy actually clapped her hands and sat forward in her seat like an excited little girl. “Alec! You want to ask someone out. Who,” she demanded.

 

He shook his head at her. “I’m not saying that and even if it was true I still wouldn’t tell you who it was. No way am I letting you near someone I might be interested in!”

 

“Alec,” Izzy pouted.

 

“Nope, not happening. Now are you going to tell me or what?” Alec grinned at her huff of annoyance.

 

Izzy held up a hand in surrender. “Okay so you want to know how to convince someone to go out with you?” At his nod, she went on. “Well I am assuming that guys like some of the same things as women, you know flowers, candy, that sort of thing? Do you know if he is a flower or cologne type of guy?”

 

Alec’s concentration frown was fierce, and if it had been anyone else but Izzy or Jace, they would be a little scared at the Head’s face. “I don’t know, I mean he smells great already so cologne is out, and his home is filled with flowers.” Alec shrugged.

 

Izzy didn’t say anything about what Alec had unknowingly revealed, but the pleased little grin on her lips had Alec suspicious. “What?” He demanded.

 

“Nothing,” Izzy answered but her smile grew. “Just seems like he might already like you, I mean he had you at his home.”

 

He shook his head. “That was business but when I asked him about getting a drink with me sometime he didn’t answer.” Alec didn’t tell her that Magnus had questioned his motives.

 

“Then I don’t know what to tell you, Alec. You have been in his home. Think, what did you see, what does he appear to like?” Izzy rose and headed once more for the door. Turning to look at him before leaving, she smirked. “Let me know the outcome, big brother.”

 

Alec just waved her away, already he regretted asking his sister for dating advice! She would never stop pestering him now, and Alec wasn’t quite ready for all the questions that would arise if his family knew it was Magnus Bane he wanted to date. Besides, thinking back to Magnus’s place did give Alec an idea of a gift. He rose with a grin, he knew just where to find Magnus’s gift.

 

 

TBC…

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is shared and Alec gets an answer from Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay in posting an update! We had a ice storm and my poor beta lost power! Then she was out of town for the holiday. Hopefully everything will be back to normal posting schedule now.
> 
> Thank you

Whispers

Chapter 7

 

 

 

It had been several days since Alec had selected and sent Magnus a gift, and Alec couldn’t resist checking his phone several times a day for any message from the Warlock. Like right now, when he should be paying attention to Luke as he brought them up to speed on the case, but instead Alec was once again checking his phone for messages. It was Luke’s next words that captured his attention.

 

“Going on the assumption that our killer is a Warlock,” Luke continued.

 

Alec’s head shot up. “What do you mean going on our assumption? I thought we cleared Magnus?” He flushed as soon as he stopped speaking, every eye was on him. Izzy was smirking and his Mom frowning, heavily. “I mean we cleared him because he has an alibi, right?”

 

Luke looked at him curiously, and Alec cursed himself in his head, had he given away his interest in a certain Warlock? Luke answered him, still eyeing him now with concern. “We did clear, Magnus.” Luke put some inference on the Warlocks name. “However with what Rey said, about there being dark magic involved, it’s obvious we are still looking for a Warlock.”

 

Luke finally looked away from him and Alec let out a relieved breath. They had gathered in Alec’s office for a debriefing on any new information, so far things had been quiet, no new victims. Luke continued to bring them up to speed. “Also, we have the information that our killer is bisexual.”

 

Jace stopped twirling his stele long enough to ask. “Why bisexual?”

 

Clary smacked the blonde’s shoulder as the rest of them rolled their eyes.

 

“What?” Jace asked his girlfriend. It was Luke who responded with a patience the rest didn’t have with Jace’s obliviousness.

 

“The victims, Jace, were both male and female, and from the crime scenes, obviously in the middle of an intimate encounter when they were killed.” Luke turned to Izzy, “Any further information on cause of death?”

 

Isabelle frowned and shook her head. “No and I have searched and run every test I have. I think we won’t know anything until we can find out what magic or spell was used on the victims.”

 

Luke ran a hand over his face and Alec exchanged a glance with his mom, he too noticed how tired the alpha looked. Luke seeing their looks, reached to grasp Maryse’s hand and gave them both a smile. “Well, I am keeping a close eye on the detectives investigating the mundanes cases, if they happen to find something I will know.”

 

Alec looked around at his family. “Anything else?” Everyone shook their heads. Alec stood and the others did as well, Jace and Clary already heading towards the door, both had patrol. Isabelle and Maryse also started to leave together, with Maryse looking back as Luke stayed seated. “I just need to speak with Alec really quick, I’ll be right there.” Maryse nodded and closed the door behind her and Izzy.

 

Alec raised a brow as Luke looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in Alec’s office. He leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms. Alec had a suspicion what the alpha wanted to talk about. He decided to beat the other man to the punch. “Is this about Magnus?”

 

Luke looked even more uncomfortable if possible. “Sort of, it’s something I should have warned you about before, but honestly it’s not something well known or even discussed out in the open.”

 

Alec scowled, confused. What the hell Luke was talking about? “I have no idea what you are talking about Luke.”

 

Luke stood up and paced around Alec’s office. “It’s whispered about, everyone knows the rumors, but the Downworld keeps its own secrets, especially from the Nephilim.”

 

“What’s this have to do with Magnus?” Alec demanded.

 

Luke stopped pacing and turned to face Alec fully, he shrugged. “Magnus has never confirmed it, but his voice, didn’t you notice anything strange?”

 

Alec flushed. His gaze shifting away from Luke’s and he cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

 

The other man finally seemed to run out of that famous patience. “By the angel Alec! Magnus can use his voice to raise lust in his audience.”

 

Alec couldn’t speak, only open and close his mouth. He thought back to the club and the heat that had pooled in his gut, and that voice as Magnus greeted him in his home. _So, it wasn’t just him_. He shook his head not even knowing where to start asking his questions. He turned away and went around his desk; collapsing into his chair, he rubbed a weary hand across his face. He met Luke’s sympathetic gaze. “Is that his Warlock mark, his voice?” Alec finally asked.

 

Luke took a seat in front of Alec’s desk. Shaking his head, he replied. “I don’t know, not sure if many do. Magnus has three very close friends that I know of, and they don’t talk. No one has seen Magnus’s mark; if they have, they also don’t talk. You have to understand Alec, even to the Downworld, Magnus is a mystery and someone to be treated with caution.”

 

Alec felt sick to his stomach. “I thought you guys were friends, you seemed to like him.”

 

Luke leaned forward. “We are, Alec. Magnus may lay low but he cares for the Downworld, and I have never seen any sign that he had hurt someone at least not anyone who deserved it. It’s just Magnus likes his privacy and he doesn’t get involved in Downworlder politics that’s why he has always refused the High Warlock position.”

 

“He was at the Accords.” Alec interrupted.

 

“After the Uprisings Magnus was so bitter that he retreated.” Luke looked sad and pained, probably recalling his own betrayal and hurt.

 

Alec nodded but said nothing. He wasn’t sure why Luke was so concerned with Alec knowing Magnus’s powers or role in the Downworld, but once again, he wasn’t discussing his personal life with the man regardless if that man was dating his mother. “Luke, as much as I appreciate your concern and I guess, if this is what it sounds like, your warnings? However, I have no idea what you are trying to tell me? Is it to stay away from Magnus, because I have to be frank with you, I stopped letting other people run my life when I said no to an arranged marriage.”

 

Luke held up a hand. “I respect that and you know that I respect you, Alec. I guess I’m just trying to say be careful. It would break Maryse’s heart if something happened to you and I’m sorry, I know you aren’t going to like me saying this, but you are in some ways so innocent.”

 

Alec attempted to interrupt but Luke once more held a hand to stop him. “All I’m saying is compared to a centuries old Warlock you are a babe in the woods, especially if that Warlock is as experienced as Magnus!” Before Alec could argue to regain his dignity, Luke rose and headed for the door. Turning back once more, he smiled gently at Alec. “I care about you Lightwoods, and I don’t want to see any of you hurt, especially a hurt in your heart.” Luke left before Alec could even formulate a response.

 

Alec stared at the open door, conflicted. He knew Magnus was a mystery, the lack of any substantial information in the Clave archives told Alec this. He hadn’t realized that the Warlock was such an unknown to the rest of the Downworld. He wondered whom those three friends were Luke spoke of. Despite the mystery, the warnings, Alec felt something when he was around Magnus. The glittery image Magnus presented was not the sum of the man, Alec felt.

 

He trusted his instincts and they were telling him there was much more to Magnus than rumor and innuendo. Alec thought he sensed a bit of melancholy or loneliness, but mostly what the Warlock sent out was a deep mistrust, and Alec admitted to himself that he wanted to be the one who earned Magnus’s trust. His internal dialog was interrupted by the appearance of a fire message. Alec snatched it out of the air. A smile bloomed across his lips.

 

_Alexander,_

_First, thank you for your gift._

_We shall discuss the author’s ludicrous claims at a later date._

_Second, about that drink …_

_7 PM_ _Sharp Hunter’s Moon… Tonight_

_M_

 

He had a date, with Magnus. Alec’s smile grew.

 

 

TBC…

 

 

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As first dates go, this one wasn't bad at all!

Whispers

Chapter 8

 

 

 

Alec stepped in the bar at 6:59. His nerves had almost gotten the better of him, but he stiffened that famous Lightwood spine and took the plunge. Hunter’s Moon was busy, the crowd mostly DownWorlder’s but there were also  mundanes here and there. Alec ignored the curious looks, it wasn’t unknown for a Shadowhunter to hang out here, just wasn’t common enough to avoid the stares. His gaze swept past the pool table, away from the tables, to the bar. There he met the warm honey gaze he had come for. He moved to join Magnus.

 

Magnus was seated at the bar engaged in conversation with Maia. Alec took the stool next to him. The Warlock turned to greet him with a smile. “Hi,” Alec said softly. Magnus looked dangerous, dressed all in black, with his silver jewelry glittering against the bar lights. He only wore black eyeliner and Alec got lost in those mesmerizing eyes for several moments, long enough to miss Maia’s question. It was Magnus’s light laughter and Maia clearing her throat that made him realize how long he had been staring at the other man.

 

Alec looked at the female beta with a sheepish grin. “Sorry Maia,” he responded and feeling bold, “Though, can you blame me?” Alec purposely looked back at Magnus and was delighted at the light flush on the other man’s cheeks.

 

Maia just laughed. “What can I get you, Alec?”

 

Alec frowned, unsure. He didn’t really enjoy that dry red wine at Magnus’s. He looked back at Magnus when the Warlock touched him softly on his arm. “Can I order for you, Alexander?” Alec nodded gratefully.

 

He took a sip of the martini Magnus called it, face scrunching up at the strong alcohol. “You don’t like it?” Magnus asked.

 

“No, this is good.” Alec took another sip.

 

Magnus grabbed his glass and stood. “Shall we move to a table?”

 

Alec nodded and grabbed his own glass, following Magnus to a back corner table, he let the other man pick his seat first. Magnus chose a seat that put his back against the wall and allowed him a full view of the bar. Rather than sit across from him, Alec sat next to the Warlock. Magnus looked at him curiously. “Not a fan of sitting with your back against the door either I take it?”

 

Alec just smiled. “Sure,” he said. “Let’s go with that.” Magnus rolled his eyes at him and Alec’s smile grew. He didn’t know where this boldness came from, but he felt like if he didn’t make it very clear to Magnus from the get-go that he was interested, the very private man wouldn’t let Alec in.

 

Magnus observed Alec for several long minutes without speaking, and Alec got he impression that Magnus was still trying to figure him out. That was confirmed with Magnus’s next words. “I know that I have avoided Nephilim politics for decades, but it cannot have changed enough to welcome an openly gay Shadowhunter, let alone  given him such a position of power?”

Alec nodded at Magnus’s words and took a sip of his drink before speaking. He noticed Magnus’s grin, but had no idea how adorable he appeared scrunching up his face at the taste of the alcohol. “I didn’t come out as they say until right before my appointment, but I had already been running the Institute for years as my parents spent much of their time in Idris. Honestly, I’m not bragging but I am damn good at my job and the Clave couldn’t come up with a good enough reason not to appoint me.”

 

Magnus hummed. “That’s never stopped the Clave before. It has been my experience that they never do what is in the best interest of their Shadowhunters.”

 

He laughed at Magnus’s description of the Clave, completely silently agreeing with that description. “It also helped that my Parabatai is the Inquisitor’s grandson.”

 

“Your Parabatai is a Herondale?” Magnus asked, he had known a few and had liked maybe two in his long life.

 

Alec nodded. “Yep and when she offered him the Head position he laughed at her and said no way was he being in charge, that his brother had been running the Institute for years and that I deserved it. Jace also warned her if she put him in charge anyway he would immediately step down and appoint me. After that, she gave up.”

 

They both laughed at that, Alec’s laughter drifting away at the look in Magnus’s eyes. Magnus looked a little in shock, his gaze roamed over Alec’s face as if he didn’t believe Alec was real. “What?” Alec asked, but Magnus just shook his head. They managed to talk and laugh through several more drinks. Alec shared stories of the messes Izzy and Jace had gotten him into and Magnus told some wild stories of his adventures with his two best friends, Ragnor and Catarina.

It was when Magnus talked about his late friend Ragnor Fell that Alec reached across and took Magnus’s hand, not able to see the other man so sad and not offer comfort. Magnus looked down at their joined hands with a soft smile. He then looked back up at Alec, gaze soft. “You are the most surprising Shadowhunter I have ever met Alexander.”

 

“In good ways I hope.” Alec responded, gaze dropping to Magnus’s lips.

 

Magnus tore his gaze away and cleared his throat. “I’ve never met one with such an open heart, and so bluntly honest and forthright.”

 

He gave Magnus’s hand a squeeze drawing the Warlock’s eyes back to his. “Well I do have to come clean about one thing.” Alec continued in a hurry seeing some of the wariness return to Magnus’s face. “My family and Luke think I asked you out to investigate you, but that has nothing to do with it. I just didn’t correct them.”

 

Magnus frowned, and tried to pull his hand free. “To see if I’m your murderer? How can you be so sure I am not, Alexander?”

 

Alec tightened his hand around Magnus’s. “I trust you, I don’t know why, but I do.”

 

The smile that slipped across Magnus’s lips would remain one of the most beautiful things Alec had ever seen. It started so shy, hesitant, slow, but grew so sweetly that it brought a twinkle to those golden eyes, causing them to shine with even greater warmth. Magnus returned Alec’s grip on their joined hands. “Walk me home, Shadowhunter? It’s getting late.”

 

Alec stood, holding tight to Magnus’s hand. “I’d love to,” he softly replied. The pair, hands still joined walked past Maia, who smiled hugely at them. They both gave a shy wave goodnight. The walk was quiet, but the silence was peaceful and not uncomfortable in any way. Alec understood fully the precious, priceless gift Magnus had just given him, a fragile piece of hope, Magnus’s hope. Alec swore to himself he would protect and cherish this gift and never betray it or deceive Magnus.

 

Sooner than Alec liked they came to a stop in front of a high-rise apartment building. Magnus waved a hand, eyes looking at the building. “This is me.” He looked back at Alec. “Want to come up, one more drink for the road?”

 

Alec nodded, no more eager to leave Magnus’s company than the Warlock appeared to be. He followed Magnus onto the elevators, both men moving to opposite corners, eyes locked on each other. A different tension built between them, one Magnus was more familiar with than Alec, desire. They said nothing however, Alec following as they entered Magnus’s home. Magnus removed his jacket and moved to the drink cart. “Make yourself comfortable, Alexander.”

 

Alec laid his own jacket over the arm of a familiar sofa. The air between them didn’t feel as comfortable as it had at the bar; some of that desire that had built now had Magnus guarded again. Alec searched for something to say to bring back that ease they had earlier in the evening. “Magnus,” he said, pulling the other man’s attention away from the bottles of liquor. When Magnus finally looked at him, Alec moved closer.  He looked down into Magnus’s eyes, gaze dropping then to the other man’s lips. “I hear relationships take effort.” His lips moved closer.

 

Magnus’s eyes were locked on Alec’s lips. “I’m all for effort,” he whispered.

 

Alec slowly lowered his head, his hands moving up Magnus’s arms. The last inch seemed suspended, and so hard to close, but finally their lips met. As fist kisses go, Alec wouldn’t be able to say, all he could do was describe the feeling of Magnus’s lips against his own. They were both so tentative, that the first brush was so light, so soft, it left a slight tingle behind across their lips. The second was a firmer pressure of lips against lips, in which they both could feel pushiness give way, and breaths mingle together for the first time.

 

The first kiss was the getting to know you stage, so much depending on the senses, how well lips lined up and how pleasant sharing breaths was. Alec knew theirs was a success because they one could not stop, and two because the desire just kept growing. He could taste everything Magnus was, could feel everything they could be with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His lips felt numb and tingly at the same time, and he couldn’t pull away until his lungs finally demanded air.

 

They drew back with a gasp, hands flying to their lips and eyes locked. Alec felt a shiver travel up his body. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Magnus, he was stunning! He looked like light was glowing under his skin, and Alec could swear that his eyes flashed gold before Magnus turned away. “Magnus?” Alec whispered.

 

Magnus turned back, looking more composed but regretful. “I cannot believe I am going to say this, but I think its time we called it a night, Shadowhunter.”

 

Alec frowned and moved a little closer, suddenly unsure of himself. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Magnus moved quickly to him and placed a hand along side Alec’s cheek. “You did nothing wrong, you were prefect, it was perfect.” Magnus took a step back and spread his hands out, looking a little unsure himself now. “I just don’t want to rush this, rush us.”

 

Alec smiled, relieved. He grabbed his jacket and laid it across his arm. Moving back into Magnus’s body, he leaned down and gave the other man a brief peck on the lips. “I agree,” he whispered. He moved to the door and before leaving turned back to look at Magnus. “Can I call you later?”

 

Magnus smiled, “You’d better.”

 

TBC…

 

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information comes to light and Alec has a request of Magnus

Whispers

Chapter 9

 

 

Alec tried not to look like a grinning fool all week, but he suspected he wasn’t completely successful when his staff kept sending him perplexed glances when he wasn’t looking. He knew for sure he was nicer than normal, Izzy hadn’t stopped pestering him about his dates, yes, Alec and Magnus had now been on a couple of dates. After their date at Hunter’s Moon, Magnus had asked Alec out and then proceeded to whisk him away via portal to Tokyo and Prague. They had shopped and dined and Alec had once again stunned the Warlock by presenting him with an Omamori charm. The look, again, on Magnus’s face, the one that said no one had bothered to spoil or court the other man properly inflamed Alec. Magnus had become quite quickly someone easy to spoil and possibly, love.

 

Alec had a feeling his good day was about to go to shit as Luke’s name flashed across his phone. “Hey Luke, what’s up.” Alec listened with growing dread.

 

“Listen Alec, can you meet me at the Jade Wolf for lunch?” Luke asked.

 

“Sure, you want me to ask the others to come?” Alec hoped this wasn’t another warning him off from Magnus.

 

Luke paused before answering, “No, I don’t really have anything yet for Isabelle and you can fill the others in, just some new information has come to light on our case.”

Alec glanced at his closed door but lowered his voice anyway; he didn’t want the investigation compromised by nosey ears. “A new victim,” he asked with concern.

 

“Not a new victim, no,” Luke’s voice was hesitant. “Look, Alec I really don’t want to share this over the phone just some new information and a new complication.”

 

After assuring Luke he would be there, Alec hung up and typed out a text. He and Magnus had planned on dinner tonight but now with this interruption in his day, Alec was going to have to work much later to get everything done. He typed that out to Magnus with an apology and because he really didn’t want to go a whole day without seeing the other man, he suggested a late drink. Magnus’s counter offer of a late pool game with drinks had Alec smiling and eagerly agreeing.

 

Grabbing his jacket and leaving Underhill in charge, Alec headed out to meet Luke and eat lunch, looked like he was having Chinese. The pack was cordial, not outright friendly but relations had certainly thawed since Luke started bringing more Shadowhunters around, especially Lightwoods. Alec nodded and offered a small smile to each that met his eyes as he moved to join Luke in a booth. The alpha was looking through some files and shaking his head at what he was reading. He looked up though as Alec sat down.

 

“Hey, Alec thanks for coming.” Luke slid a file across for Alec to look at.

 

He read silently for several minutes before looking at Luke with a frown. “So, we do have another victim?”

 

Luke shook his head. “Not new, look at the dates.”

Alec read some more before sliding the file back across to the other man, “So another mundane victim and before the first two.”

 

“Looks like it, and did you notice the name of the club?” At Alec’s nod, Luke continued.

 

“It’s not one of Magnus’s and an entirely different type of environment. I strongly suspect we might be looking at our killer’s first victim.” Luke looked around before back at Alec. He read the question on Alec’s face. “ _Smokes_ is more a lounge type place, popular with the business people for happy hour, not the meat market club scene.”

 

“So what, you think our killer struck there first but moved on to easier hunting grounds?” Alec didn’t know much about serial killers but it made sense to him.

 

Luke nodded. “Exactly and that’s not all I found. In one of the other detective’s files were the hotline calls, you know when people think they have something to report that could help catch a bad guy.” At Alec’s raised brow and eye roll, Luke laughed. “Sorry Alec, I’m used to having to explain all this to your mom. She never joined Izzy for a cop-drama TV binge I take it?” At Alec’s mock-shudder, Luke cracked up.

 

Once he calmed down, Luke continued. “Usually these calls are a waste of time, you know crazy people saying they saw aliens kidnap someone, but there was an anonymous tip. The caller, a female, said she was closing up a pub downtown and had this late customer, the only one left. The caller said he had been flirty all night, great tipper, but wouldn’t take no for an answer. She went on to say that when the other guy closing with her took the trash out that this customer came on real strong, like scary strong, her words. She stated at one point he grabbed her arm and only backed off when they heard the other staff member coming back in. The caller said the guy got up and right before he turned away, she swore his eyes flashed like a cat’s.”

 

They sat in silence for several moments as Alec ran through everything Luke just shared. Raising his gaze, he met the other mans. “So we are definitely looking for a Warlock, but Luke, I have never read of any that have cat eyes as a mark.”

 

“Me neither, Alec,” Luke ran a hand over the little hair he had. “My Captain is trying to get this case added to the ones our precinct is handling but anytime you involve different jurisdictions it gets tricky.”

 

Alec understood that, it was the same when he tried to get different institutions to work together, everybody wanted to be top dog. “What makes this even harder is we can’t go around asking Warlocks to see their marks or even if they have ever heard of a cat-eyed Warlock. They are scary private and cautious about their marks.”

 

“I know, but it’s a lead Alec, one we have to follow up on. Can you have Clary and Jace comb through the archives anyway?” Luke held up a hand when Alec went to protest. “I know you have studied every word in them, but a fresh set of eyes looking for that particular piece of information cannot hurt.”

 

Alec nodded and let out a sigh, looking at the alpha he posed an important question. “You buying me lunch?”

 

Luke laughed and raised a hand for the server.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec eyed the shot, could he make it? “Five ball corner pocket,” he called.

 

“Good luck with that,” Magnus taunted. He then smirked and bowed as Alec snak the shot. “I stand corrected; you’re a man of many talents, Alexander.”

 

Alec shot Magnus a wink and lifted his beer to his lips, he watched hungrily as Magnus went past him scoping out his next shoot. Alec’s mouth went dry as Magnus bent over the pool table to line up his cue. They had stopped playing by normal rules after the first couple of matches, both tended to run the table and their competitive spirits desired a more challenging match. So they now took turns no matter who sank what shot. Of course, there was still much good natured taunting and ribbing involved.

 

After another tie-match they stood close together, Alec leaning back against the table and Magnus standing between Alec’s spread legs. They traded lazy slow kisses, ignoring the looks they still got. Maia just looked on with fondness. Before things got even more heated, Alec drew back, lips tingling; he brushed a lock of hair off Magnus’s forehead. “What are you doing Saturday night?”

 

Magnus shrugged in the circle of Alec’s arms. “Just the usual, opening up at the club, why?”

 

Alec tightened his hold. “Think you can take the night off?”

 

“I don’t believe I have ever taken one. Why, Alexander, what did you have in mind?” Magnus grinned up at Alec, and for a moment he once more got lost in Magnus’s eyes.

 

Clearing his throat and ignoring Magnus’s smug grin, Alec continued. “I got invited to a party, at Lorenzo Rey’s and I want you to go with me.”

 

The grin dropped from Magnus’s lips and he pulled out of Alec’s embrace. Eyes now hard, Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe you Alec. You want to bring me just to piss Lorenzo off!”

 

Alec reached out and pulled a very resistant Magnus back into his arms. Looking down into those angry, hurt eyes, Alec bent down and pressed a hard kiss to Magnus’s pouting lips. “No, I want to bring you, my boyfriend to a party.”

 

Slowly a grin appeared followed by Magnus’s eyes becoming warm again. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. “And pissing off Lorenzo is just an added bonus, yes?”

 

Alec threw back his head and laughed.

 

 

TBC…

 

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party, and perhaps a private party for two later? 
> 
> Smut and graphic language in this chapter, NC17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a little BB before a certain section its because it is dedicated to my Boom Bitches sisters. In our chat one day instead of discussing campaign ideas we started a discussion of … well you'll figure that out 

Whispers

Chapter 10

 

 

 

The portal Magnus opened let them out right on Lorenzo’s front lawn. Alec looked over at Magnus. The Warlock looked particularly sexy with a hint of dangerous thrown in. His dark hair was spiked into an aggressive mohawk and he wore a silvery distressed jean jacket with a long tail over a deep burgundy shirt with dark pants and silver jewelry.  Alec reached down and took Magnus’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They stepped inside.

 

Around them conversation halted as all eyes were not on Alec, which was surprising considering he was a Shadowhunter at a party full of Warlocks. No, all eyes were on Magnus. The gazes were split, some showing fear at the sight of the mysterious Magnus Bane, but just as many showed delight and a joy at seeing Alec’s date. Conversation started back up and they were rushed with party-goers wanting to speak with Magnus. Alec let go of Magnus’s hand and stepped slightly to the side, strangely proud at the greetings his boyfriend was receiving.

 

Magnus’s smile and laugh were intoxicating; he had a kind word and a personal antidote for each person that stopped to speak with him. Alec could clearly see that Magnus was well thought of and liked by the Warlock community, which made it all the more puzzling as to why he wasn’t High Warlock. Finally, Magnus separated himself with a comment that caused laughter to rejoin Alec. “So sorry, Alexander, but some of these people I haven’t seen for a century.”

 

They moved into a doorway leading into a great room, it was then that Lorenzo spotted them. The High Warlock looked liked someone took a cattle prod to him, first his face turned white, then beet red. Rey plastered a fake ass smile on his face, in Alec’s opinion, and called out rather loudly. “Magnus Bane!”

 

What was gratifying was that Magnus didn’t go to Lorenzo but instead made the other Warlock come to him, it was subtle but Alec had been trained in sly political games his entire life. The High Warlock approached them and looked at Alec with a suspicious look in his eyes. “Alec this is certainly a surprise I wasn’t aware you and Magnus here were acquainted.”

 

Alec slowly reached out and returned Lorenzo’s hand shake, noticing that the other man didn’t offer a hand to Magnus. “Well Lorenzo, what can I say, I’m just full of surprises.” Alec delivered his own version of a ‘fuck you’ smile right back at Rey.

 

Oozing false sincerity, Lorenzo turned to Magnus. “Magnus, this is truly an honor. I did not think you ever left your dens of debauchery and to bless my little soiree with your presence.” Lorenzo dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “I don’t think anyone has seen you outside a bar in years.”

 

Magnus didn’t even seem to be paying any attention to Lorenzo, he was looking across the room with a big smile and then raised his hand in greeting to someone. He finally looked at Lorenzo but didn’t bother with any fake ass sincerity. “Well Lorenzo, it’s like I was telling Alexander here. I can handle some boring ass party as long as I get to take him home at the end of it. Now excuse me I see much more delightful company.” With that Magnus headed towards a tall woman with dark braids and an amused smirk on her face.

 

Alec watched Magnus fondly as he returned the woman’s hug. He felt pressure on his arm and looked down, Rey had grabbed Alec’s forearm before he could follow Magnus. He looked up at the furious Warlock and raised a brow.

 

“Alec! What are you doing with him? And you bring that Warlock here! Have you lost your senses?” Lorenzo hissed.

 

He reached down and calmly removed Rey’s hand from his arm. Staring the other man in the eye, Alec took a step towards Magnus. “I brought my boyfriend to a party I was invited to, now if you don’t mind I would like to join said boyfriend.” Alec didn’t wait for any response but as he crossed the room to join Magnus and the woman, he could feel Lorenzo’s eyes boring into his back and he knew he hadn’t heard the last of this from Rey.

 

He took the hand Magnus held out to him. “Everything ok?” Magnus asked. Alec smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“I didn’t think Lorenzo was into guys, but boy is he glaring like a jealous boyfriend.” The woman whispered in a sarcastic tone.

 

Alec turned his attention to her. “I don’t think it’s so much Rey wanting to bed me, as him wanting to keep the Head of New York Institutes good favor.” He let go of Magnus’s hand long enough to hold it out to the woman. “Alec Lightwood,” he shook her hand briefly before reaching down and sliding his hand back into Magnus’s.

 

“Catarina Loss and I’ve heard mostly good things about Alec.” Oh, Alec liked her; she had the same biting humor that Alec himself enjoyed. “I’ve been this rascal’s best friend for more centuries than I care to admit.”

 

“Well I’ve heard amazing things about you, Ms. Loss, and the work you do at Beth Israel Hospital.” Alec smiled his most charming smile at her, wanting this friend of Magnus’s to like him.

 

She looked at Magnus with a smile. “I like this one, he is a keeper.” Magnus snorted out a laugh at her and they began speaking about old friends and things Alec couldn’t pay attention to.

 

Alec wasn’t even sure Magnus knew what he was doing to him. Their hands were still joined but Magnus’s thumb was driving Alec insane. He had it tucked between their palms and he kept stroking the palm of Alec’s hand, softly, back and forth, up and down the crease running across Alec’s palm. He had no idea that someone stroking the palm of your hand could be so sensuous. Alec couldn’t even fake pay attention to their conversation. He focused back on Catarina at her soft laughter.

 

“How long have you two been dating, Alec?” She had a teasing glint in her eye and Alec suspected she knew what Magnus was doing to him.

 

He swallowed before speaking. “Only a couple of weeks, right Magnus?” Alec looked over at the other man and his breath caught at the look in Magnus’s eyes. They were hot, the brown almost appearing black and Alec couldn’t look away from him.

 

It was more laughter from Cat that brought their attention back to something or someone else. “Magnus take this boy home. I’m sure you can both find much more enjoyable activities than this boring ass affair.”

 

Magnus grinned, completely unashamed of his seduction of Alec right here out in the open. Reaching over he kissed Cat on the cheek. “Excellent idea my dear, come along Alexander.” Magnus turned away, hand still clasping Alec and called back to Cat over his shoulder. “I’ll call you later.”

 

“You better,” she called after them, laughingly.

 

_BB_

 

He had never made-out with someone before. Alec also had never been this turned on in his life. Arriving back at Magnus’s they had sat side-by-side on the sofa, at first trading soft gentle kisses. Pretty soon though, Alec lay sprawled atop Magnus between the other man’s spread legs and their kisses had turned hot and heavy. Their tongues constantly battled for dominance, and their lips were swollen and numb from all the pressure. They had shed outerwear, shoes, and both had their shirts unbuttoned a great deal. Alec’s breathing was heavy and moist, his skin damp, and he was so damn hard. He knew Magnus was as well because he could feel the other man’s hard cock pressed against his own and every time their lips drifted apart, Magnus would let out a soft whine and arch back up into Alec’s kiss.

 

_By the angel_ Alec wanted him! Pulling back, Alec looked down into Magnus’s flushed face. “Magnus,” he whispered, voice rough and tongue thick. “Let’s take the next step, go into your bedroom.”

 

Magnus stilled, his eyes narrowed. “The sex step, is that what you mean, Alexander?”

 

“Yes, please,” Alec begged.

 

Suddenly Alec was shoved back hard, scrambling, he sat up, but before he could ask Magnus what was wrong, the Warlock was moving. Magnus braced both hands on Alec’s shoulder and swung his leg over Alec’s lap so that he was straddling him. Alec could only open and close his mouth like a fish, he couldn’t look away from Magnus’s eyes which were blazing with heat.

 

Magnus looked like a predator, all sharp eyed and sharp teeth, and Alec almost enjoyed the shiver of fear that traveled down his back. Magnus didn’t sit himself fully down on Alec’s lap, no he kept himself posed right above not pressing his ass down on Alec’s cock, like he’d hoped. Magnus cupped Alec’s face, a hand on each cheek and his thumbs swept across Alec’s lips, smearing the wetness left behind from their kisses. Locking eyes, Magnus wouldn’t let him look away.

 

“So, you think you’re ready to let me take you into my bedroom, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, voice hypnotizing, sending fresh waves of want through Alec.

 

Slowly Magnus began lowering himself. “So, you think you’re ready to bare all with me, shed our clothes and be truly naked together.” Magnus swiftly pressed down, his ass now grinding against Alec’s cock, and Alec threw back his head, moaning.

 

Magnus began a slow circling of his hips, shifting from right to left, the crease of his ass riding Alec’s cock, up and down and side to side. Alec felt like he was losing his mind, all he could do was sit there and take it. He was so close to coming in his pants. He tried grasping Magnus’s legs to slow him down, but the Warlock ignored him, and his voice continued to seduce Alec.

 

“So what,” Magnus purred. “You thought you’d take me into my bedroom and _fuck me…_ ” The threat or was it a promise? Kept repeating in Alec’s head, Magnus’s voice on repeat, _fuck me, fuck me_.  “Or were you hoping Alexander that I would take my cock and do away with that pesky virginity?”

 

Magnus danced atop Alec’s lap, and Alec couldn’t do anything but sit there and be undone by Magnus’s voice, his words. Between one downward thrust and the next Alec lost the battle, coming so fast, so hard, that all he saw were white stars. He missed Magnus throwing back his head, eyes flashing gold for a brief second as he also came. When Alec could open his eyes and look at Magnus it was only to be met with a concerned look. Magnus still sat in Alec’s lap but scrambled off quickly as Alec composed himself.

 

Magnus looked so unsure now, so regretful, almost like he expected Alec to lash out at him. Alec wasn’t sure what to say to reassure the other man, never having been in a situation like this before, but one thing he could make sure of. Alec could make sure Magnus understood that he didn’t scare him away and that Alec wanted him more than ever. So breaking into a slightly smug grin, he ask Magnus a question.

 

“Magnus, did I just get my first lap dance?”

 

 

TBC…

 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has an unwelcome visitor and a surprising request for help.

Whispers

Chapter 11

 

 

 

Magnus offered a portal and to clean Alec’s pants, but he declined both stating that the walk would allow time to remove the smirk from his face and he wanted to wear his wet pants with pride, anyway they’d also dry on the walk. Magnus sent him on his way with a laugh and a kiss. The walk did help clear his head, both of them, but it wasn’t until he got to the more residential area near the institute that something else grabbed his attention. Here the shadows were deeper and the buildings more spread out. There were more trees and more side streets. It was the hair on the back of his neck that first alerted Alec, he was being followed.

 

Whoever was tailing him was not very good at it. Alec could hear every step and the idiot also didn’t bother trying to control their breathing. He waited until he passed a grouping of trees, grasping a branch Alec sprang up and perched on a thick branch. He paused, but after several tense filled moments, he realized his stalker was gone. Hopping down, Alec searched up and down the street, nothing. He was cautious but made it back to the Institute without sensing anyone following him again. He got through the control room without too many interruptions, and stopped once in his office to check his inbox before heading to bed. Images of Magnus followed him into his dreams.

 

 

Alec woke up in a great mood, for the first time everything seemed to be going his way. The Institute was running at peak performance and now Alec’s personal life was on track. He should have known it would all go to shit. He got through about an hour of paperwork before a knock and furious whispering at his door interrupted him. Alec barked out ‘ **enter** ’ and watched as a furious Lorenzo pushed his way past his Shadowhunter escort. Alec raised a hand indicating to the guard that it was okay and waved him away. Rey slammed the door closed and Alec raised a brow at the pissed Warlock. He refused to stand, nor did he say a word, just looked at Rey with what Jace called his resting bitch face. Rey seemed to deflate in the face of Alec’s indifference.

 

“What are you doing Alec?” Lorenzo asked.

 

He had enough of this pushy, arrogant, ass! Alec rose slowly, eyes drilling the other man. “First of all, watch your tone when you address me.” Alec stalked forward as Rey went to interrupt him. Standing over the shorter man, Alec went on, voice deadly calm and menacing. “Second, you dared to storm into the New York Institute like you owned the place and pushed past a Shadowhunter! I should have you thrown into the cells of the Institute. Thirdly, what gives you the damn right to demand anything from me let alone question my personal life!”

 

By the time Alec had finished, Rey was bone white and bent slightly backwards as Alec towered over him enraged. He took a deep breath and stepped back from the cowering Warlock. Alec kept his gaze locked on Lorenzo’s. “Explain yourself,” he demanded.

 

Rey drew himself upright, lips curling in a sneer. “You’ve compromised yourself for that Cambion!” Lorenzo spat. “You think him so special, so mesmerizing? He is a killer, Alec! Ask him, go ahead and ask the great Magnus Bane who his father is, ask him how he gets all that amazing magic. Ask him, I dare you!”

 

Steel could not have been harder than Alec’s eyes. “Get out,” he ordered, voice frigid. “And you stay the hell away from Magnus.” He watched with cold eyes as Rey turned and fled.

 

Jace appeared in the doorway, staring after the fleeing Warlock. “What was that all about?”

 

Alec went to his desk. “Give me sec, Jace.” He picked up his phone and pressed one number. “Magnus, hey just a heads up. Lorenzo just left here and we had words. What? No, it didn’t get physical but he said some crap and I got pissed and kicked him out. No, just spouted some bullshit about you, your father, and he called you something like Cambion. Magnus? Hey Magnus, you there?” Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the screen he could see the call was still connected. “Magnus, talk to me!” Alec glanced at Jace still standing in his doorway; he frowned and held up a finger asking Jace to give him a minute. He waited until the other man closed the door before speaking again.

 

“Magnus please don’t do anything. I handled it, and if you go after the High Warlock he could try and banish you.” Still hearing only the sounds of Magnus breathing, Alec begged. “Please, Magnus let me handle it,” he whispered.

 

Finally Magnus spoke, his voice gruff, almost as if he had swallowed glass. “I’ll hold my tongue for now, Alexander, but rest assured, Lorenzo’s day will come.”

 

Alec’s breath left him in a rush, he felt lightheaded. He hadn’t even realized that he had been holding his breath. “Thank you, that’s all I can ask. I’m sorry Magnus.”

 

“What are you sorry for Alexander? You didn’t say those things, no, instead, you defended me.” Magnus asked, voice becoming softer as he spoke.

 

Alec slumped back against his desk in relief. “I always will, I promise Magnus.”

 

Magnus was silent for a moment then, with a great deal of sadness in his voice, whispered back. “Don’t promise that Alexander, you can’t,” before Alec could reply Magnus hung up.

 

He was going to call him right back and demand an explanation but once again was interrupted by a knock on his office door. “Dammit,” he muttered before gruffly ordering whomever to enter. His scowl didn’t lessen just because it was Jace, but being Jace, and completely unafraid of Alec’s wrath, he plunged ahead.

 

“Are we about to go to war with the Warlocks?” Jace asked, spinning his stele between his fingers.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous Jace, now what do you want?” He just about broke his phone throwing it onto the desk.

 

“Raphael called, wanted to know if you could meet with him when the sun goes down, said it was urgent.”

 

He admitted defeat, no way was he going to be able to sneak away and find out what was going on with Magnus. “Tell him yes, I’ll be there.” Picking his phone back up Alec typed out a quick message to Magnus. ‘ _Not sure what that was all about, but I can’t get away today. Magnus rest assured we will be talking about those remarks, later.’_ He didn’t get a response.

 

 

The outside distractions of wondering what was going on with Magnus, what Rey might be up to, and what the vampires needed had Alec unfocused the rest of the day. He didn’t get anything accomplished and finally signed off his tablet in disgust. Grabbing Clary, not Jace nor Izzy, Alec headed to the Hotel Dumort. He didn’t take Jace because his Parabatai tended to struggle with diplomacy, and Izzy was just too tempting to the vampires. Besides with Clary’s best friend being the Day Lighter Simon Lewis, she had an in with the vamps. Alec wasn’t too keen on going into the Hotel, but trust works both ways, and Raphael came into the New York Institute despite previous bad experiences.

 

The Vampires, like the wolves, weren’t warm and fuzzy, but they were polite and that was enough for Alec. They led him and Clary into the main lounge, which thankfully Raphael had redecorated after its previous mistress. The leader of the New York den came forward with an out-stretched hand, no smile, but his eyes were less glacial.

 

“Alec thanks for coming.” Raphael indicated they should sit so he and Clary did so, on opposite ends of the sofa.

 

“Of course,” Alec replied. “We have an alliance and your message said it was urgent?”

 

Raphael seemed to like that answer because he sat across from them and leaned forward in his chair. “The Vampires need your Shadowhunter’s help.  I need your help Alec.”

 

This was the test, the first such one between the New York Institute and the Vampires of New York. If Alec’s coalition with the DownWorld in New York was going to succeed long term, this might well be a defining moment. He plunged ahead. “Tell me what you need.”

 

A weight seemed to lift off the Vampire. Raphael began his tale. About two months ago he said a group of rouge Vampires entered the city, the leader and 12 followers wanted to take over Raphael’s Den. According to Raphael they had already killed and turned two mundane victims. Alec stopped him there, concerned that they had received no reports of this.

 

Raphael went on to say that was because the victims were not people anyone would miss and that the rogue group was hunkered down in an old abandoned house right outside city limits, effectively keeping them off the Institute’s radar.

 

Raphael had the location and wanted a joint strike force to take out the rogues, he had a witness willing to testify to their breaking of the Accords. Raphael stopped talking and both he and Clary waited, Alec was thinking.

 

Mind made up, he spoke. “Here’s the plan then. I need your witness to come to the Institute and make a recorded statement for the official report that I will be submitting afterwards. Then you, I, and my head of security, Underhill, will plan the assault.”

 

Raphael actually broke into a smile. He stood and held out a hand to Alec. “I agree, and I will have my witness at the Institute tomorrow evening. Thank you Alec, I had my doubts about this coalition you were trying to build, but you have restored my faith in the New York Shadowhunters.”

 

Alec rose and Clary did as well. “Don’t thank me just yet, Raphael. I’m inviting the wolves along as well.” He headed for the door, Clary leading the way. Behind him he left a stuttering Raphael, crying out behind them that they didn’t need the dogs along! Turning at the door he grinned at the furious vampire. “Also, I might bring along a Warlock or two.”

 

 

TBC…

 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is planned and Alec has some Warlock business to take care of.

Whispers

Chapter 12

 

 

Alec waited until the next morning before placing a call to Lorenzo.  This was one time he was looking forward to speaking with the High Warlock. Rey sounded wary and hesitant when he answered Alec’s call.

 

“Mr. Rey this is official business between the New York Institute and the Warlocks you represent.” Alec made sure to keep his tone professional, and impersonal.

 

It was several second before Lorenzo replied. “But of course, Mr. Lightwood, what can the Warlocks do for the New York Institute?”

 

“We are putting together a strike force to go after some rogue vampires that have come to town and we would like some Warlock assistance.” Alec knew he needed to tread very carefully here; he could not make this sound in any way like an order.

 

Lorenzo sounded like he swallowed a lemon. “You want my Warlocks to fight, and to fight Vampires? Why isn’t the local clan handling this matter?”

 

In contrast to Rey’s tone, Alec kept his calm. “First, I don’t want the Warlocks to fight. I understand they are not solders. They can assist us with portals and medical care in case of injuries. Second, the Vampires are dealing with this, along with the wolves, and Shadowhunters, you know. Everyone who entered into a Downworlder agreement of cooperation and support for one another, well this is that agreement in action.”

Alec could hear Rey grounding his teeth over the line. “Well, my duty is to my people not sending them into harm’s way to help Vampires.” Lorenzo’s snotty reply pissed Alec off.

 

He kept his temper, barely. “I am sure, if, as a leader you presented it to your people in the spirit of Downworlder peace and harmony that a few would volunteer to assist. Otherwise, how will you explain to your people why the Warlocks alone seem to be left out of things? I mean you will also have to explain to the rest of the Downworld why you didn’t ask for volunteers.”

 

“Are you threatening me, Lightwood?” Lorenzo spat.

 

Tit-for-Tat Alec replied. “Of course not Rey, just some friendly advice, one leader to another, people are funny about their willingness to help if that someone asking has never reciprocated that assistance.”

 

There were several seconds of silence as Rey fumed over the line. “Fine,” he harshly replied. “I’ll ask for volunteers for your mission. Is that all?”

 

Alec had barely gotten his ‘that’s all’ response out before he heard a loud click, seemed Lorenzo wasn’t so eager to talk to Alec any more. Sighing at the sheer frustration that was Lorenzo, Alec texted a message to Luke and Raphael, telling them the Warlocks were in. Next, he pondered the issue of the Seelies and what, if anything, to tell them. Finally, Alec decided on a straightforward fire message, all out of patience with political games. A  message, with no more details than a planned mission and that if Seelies wanted to participate to let him know, happy with that, Alec sent it along its way.

 

Alec spent the rest of the day meeting with Underhill and Jace, going over the locations specs and planning the mission. He hadn’t had a chance to speak with Magnus, only exchange brief text messages about how busy their days were. Finally, the sunset and Raphael and a female vampire arrived. The woman was skittish and freaked out enough, so Alec let Underhill with his gentle voice and manner handle the interview. Alec, Jace, and Raphael waited in the control room. Underhill nodded to Alec as he emerged with the female, indicating to Alec that the interview went well and they were good to go. Raphael sent the vampire on her way back to the Hotel.

 

He pulled up their preliminary plan, and Alec went over it with the others chiming in with suggestions or questions. Finally, Alec looked at Raphael. “What do you think, will it work?”

 

Raphael looked at the three Shadowhunters who had spent their time preparing a plan to help the Vampires, and had reached out to each Downworlder group for assistance. He never thought he’d see this time come, but this generation of Shadowhunters were trying to make the ShadowWorld a better place. Looking at Alec, he nodded. “It looks great. Of course I don’t like that we have to reveal ourselves to offer them a chance to surrender, but I understand why you have to do that.”

 

“Well, my hope is that they’ll think it’s just a group of Shadowhunters surrounding them, not imagining the cohesive assault we will have. And I have to make sure we follow the Accords, I don’t want the Clave coming back and saying we didn’t and trying to interfere in our progress.” Alec looked at the three other males. “We can meet later this week before the assault and finalize, we’ll also know how many the others are sending.”

 

Raphael waited until Jace and Underhill moved away before turning to Alec. “Thank you, Alec. What we have built here in New York, I want you to know other Vampire dens have reached out to me to ask if it’s real and if it’s working. I tell them yes to both of those questions.”

 

Alec was impressed, that was more words than he had ever gotten from the stoic Vampire leader, and he was touched by Raphael’s words and faith. “Well, you all deserve the credit, it took a great leap of faith on your parts and I appreciate it.”

 

He saw Raphael out and returned to find Jace waiting for him. “You got plans tonight?”

 

“Nope, well besides finishing up some reports. Why?” Alec headed towards his office, Jace keeping pace with him.

 

“Well thought we could grab pizza and a beer? Haven’t had much chance to hang out recently with the case and now this mission.” Jace looked at Alec, curiosity all over his face. “Also to see what has changed with you, Parabatai, sensing some weird emotions from you lately.”

 

Alec scoffed at the blond. “Pizza and beer great, talking about my ‘new’ emotions, not gonna happen.” He ignored Jace’s answering laugh. “Meet me back here in about 30 minutes?”

 

Jace slapped him on the shoulder. “You bet, buddy.”

 

It wasn’t until he and Jace returned from dinner that Alec got a chance to speak with Magnus. He answered the call as he entered his room. “Hey you,” his smile was instantaneous.

“Hello there yourself, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice purred in Alec’s ear. “So a bit of business before I talk dirty to you.”

 

Alec burst out laughing. Shutting his door behind him, Alec put the phone on speaker so that he could change. “Okay then by all means get to the business, I want my dirty talk! Of course I have no idea what that is but in your voice, a mission report would sound dirty.”

 

Magnus gave a chuckle that had Alec shivering. “Business it is,” Magnus’s tone turned a bit more serious and his voice lost some of its seductive power. “Raphael Santiago shared with me that you asked Lorenzo for some Warlock assistance for a mission?”

 

Alec frowned, Magnus and Raphael were close enough to share secret mission details? He didn’t like the feeling that churned in his gut. His reply was hesitant, “Yes, I reached out for some assistance from Rey. He said he would ask for volunteers.”

 

Magnus made a small sound of disgust. “Well you may call him back and say thanks but no thanks. I will assist with this mission and I’m a much better option than the dregs Lorenzo will send. You may tell him that Magnus Bane will handle this mission all on his own”

 

“Magnus!” Alec scolded. He frowned fiercely at the phone, not at all happy that Magnus seemed eager to join them for Raphael. He couldn’t keep the suspicion out of his tone or the jealousy that bled through. “I thought you avoided all entanglements in the ShadowWorld, didn’t want to get involved?” He couldn’t help the sourness that he felt, Alec thought he had felt jealousy before, but now, with Magnus he understood that hadn’t been close to this feeling. Others had hinted at Magnus’s reputation, but as long as Alec didn’t see it or have to meet any of these ‘others’ he could ignore the idea of Magnus with other people. This was a realization to Alec that he could feel this possessive of Magnus, so soon, and hate the very idea of Magnus begin with anyone else.

 

Magnus was silent for several moments and Alec almost back peddled but the Warlock spoke before Alec could. “Alexander, you have no reason to be jealous of Raphael.”

 

Alec tried to stutter out a denial, “Magn-,” but Magnus cut him off before he could.

 

“Alexander, I’ve known Raphael since he was a fledgling. He is like a son to me.” Magnus’s voice soothed Alec and his words gave Alec a rush of relief.

 

“Fledgling Magnus?” he asked, his tone turning more teasing and unbeknownst to him, lighter. The reassurance provided put Alec back into his previous jovial mood.

 

“Well to an 800 year old Warlock anyone under 100 is a fledging.” Magnus’s voice was back to his seductive power.

 

Alec laughed. “Magnus you are not 800 years old!”

 

Magnus hummed over the line. “How can you be so sure of that darling?”

 

They spoke for about another hour, Magnus teasing Alec and him responding back with more sass than either expected. He told Magnus he was changing into bedclothes, which had Magnus ordering him to pause, and tell Magnus exactly what piece of clothing he had removed. Then Magnus described how he would disrobe Alec next time they were together. This of course, led to a satisfying round of phone sex, Alec’s first.

 

Satisfaction oozed from Magnus’s voice. “How about Friday before the mission, we have dinner, pop into my club for a check-in, then we can portal back to the institution for the mission? Sound good, Alexander?”

 

Alec hummed in response, eyelids droopy, body sated and tired. “That sounds perfect, Magnus.” He didn’t even flinch at the thought of an evening at a club, not as long as he was in Magnus’s company.

 

“Good night, Alexander,” Magnus whispered over the line.

 

Magnus’s voice followed Alec into his dreams.

 

TBC…

 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is ago, but before that, date night!

Whispers

Chapter 13

 

 

The rest of the week flew by and before Alec realized it, Friday arrived and the mission was a go, but first he got to enjoy an evening with Magnus. The sight that met his eyes as Magnus opened his door to Alec’s knock was well worth the long week of not getting to see the Warlock. Magnus wore all black except for patterned red jacket that fit the broad shoulders and muscular arms like it had been made especially for him, which knowing Magnus it probably had. Alec’s eyes roamed up and down Magnus’s body in appreciation. “Wow, you look amazing!” He felt drab and underdressed in his BDU’s and long sleeve shirt and leather jacket.

 

Following Magnus into his home, Alec shrugged his jacket off and laid it across the arm of the sofa. “Magnus, you didn’t forget that we have the mission after dinner did you?”

 

Magnus turned from the drink cart where he had been pouring them a cocktail. “Of course, I remembered, Alexander. Why do you ask?” Handing Alec a martini, Magnus took a seat and patted the seat next to him for Alec to join him.

 

Alec took the seat close to Magnus and sipped his drink. He had no clue how adorable he looked when he scrunched up his nose at the strong alcohol, still not use to its taste. Sitting the glass down, he turned sideways so he could take in Magnus once more. “It’s just you look so beautiful and we have the vampire mission, don’t want you to ruin anything with you know, blood.” He waved a hand at Magnus’s finery.

 

Magnus laughed, sitting his own drink aside he put a hand on Alec’s leg that was folded next to him allowing the other man close and facing Magnus. “Thank you, Alexander, for the concern over my attire, but I am somewhat insulted that you think blood would make it anywhere near me.” Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss on Alec’s smiling lips.

 

“You hungry?” Magnus asked, once more taking a sip of his cocktail.

 

Alec’s stomach answered at the same time as his words. “Starving, actually.” They both laughed.

 

Magnus took one last sip before rising and handing Alec his jacket. “Well then let’s go, I have reservations for us at a marvelous steak house I know you’ll love!”

 

Dinner was enjoyable. They shared stories of their week and talked some about the mission but didn’t dwell too long on that subject, wanting their early evening to be pleasant and not work related. Magnus asked questions about Alec’s siblings and Alec’s rise to Head of the Institute. They talked about Magnus’s friend Cat and his late best friend Ragnor, Alec admitting that he met the deceased Warlock briefly when he was younger. Again, they steered away from any painful or work-related topics. All too soon, it was time for Magnus to check in on his clubs, tonight, Pandemonium.

 

Arriving with the owner had its perks, no long line for them. They entered in a discrete side door marked _Staff Only_. Immediately Magnus was pulled away, to answer questions and sign forms. Alec stood patiently while Magnus checked in and made sure his staff was well. He could hear the thumpa, thumpa of the music through the walls. When Magnus rejoined him, they headed down a service hallway and through swinging doors into the heart of the club. The noise immediately assaulted Alec’s senses. Being a Friday night, the place was packed. Magnus leaned close so that Alec could hear him. “Just need to circulate a little, make sure the regulars are enjoying themselves.”

 

Alec nodded and pointed a finger at the bar. “How about we meet back there, I’ll order us a drink.”

 

Magnus gave him a smile in gratitude and a brief hard kiss before strolling away to survey his kingdom. Alec watched fondly for a moment before working his way to the bar. He settled on an end, the view of the crowded club clear from his vantage point. Before he could even think of trying to get the bartender’s attention, a pretty, little, Seelie was sitting down two martini glasses in front of Alec. With a wink, she moved away, not waiting for any payment or Alec’s questions. Shrugging his shoulders, Alec took a sip of his drink before scanning the room for Magnus.

 

He found his flashy boyfriend with ease, moving among the VIP tables with a smile, stopping here and there for a handshake or a pat on an arm or shoulder, it amazed Alec that anyone thought Magnus uncaring or not a presence in the Downworld. He understood now, that the Downworlders just protected Magnus mostly by keeping their silence of his help and activities. Finally, Magnus looked over at the bar, searching for Alec, and when he found him, he winked and headed his way.

 

Alec watched as Magnus worked his way across the crowded club, being stopped often, and touched. Alec didn’t like that much, at all!  One tall blond on the dance floor seemed to want to touch Magnus a lot. He frowned, there was something familiar about the blond, but it wasn’t until the crowd sifted that Alec saw the runes. The Shadowhunter was one of Alec’s newest recruits, Stewart, that was his name. He got up and started forward as the guy once more reached out to touch Magnus on the arm. Alec had enough! Before he could step down onto the dance floor, Magnus seemed to shake his admirer and headed Alec’s way.

 

When Magnus reached him, Alec had no qualms about throwing an arm around the Warlock’s waist and bringing him close to Alec. “What’d that guy want,” he growled.

 

Magnus grinned at Alec’s possessiveness and jealousy. “Nothing, darling, just another Shadowhunter admirer, I just suddenly seem very popular with Nephilim.”

 

The growl that built in Alec’s chest and left his lips thrilled Magnus, as did the arm that tightened around him. “I better be the only Nephilim that gets to be this close to you!” Alec glared at the dancing, obvious, Shadowhunter.

 

Magnus laughed in delight and grabbed Alec’s hand. “Come with me Alexander and let me reassure you.”

 

They stumbled into Magnus’s office laughing. Magnus locked the door and looked at Alec, the sheer heat in his gaze had Alec’s laughter freezing on his lips. Alec swallowed, hard, as Magnus stalked towards him. Stepping right into him, Magnus nudged Alec backwards until his knees hit the sofa and he sat down heavily into the plush leather. Moving between Alec’s spread knees, Magnus grinned above him.

 

“We don’t have much time but have you ever heard of a blow job Alexander?” Magnus purred as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, bracing his arms on Alec’s thighs.

 

Alec couldn’t look away from those wicked eyes, and he wasn’t very proud of the squeak that left his throat as he tried to speak. Clearing his throat and hoping his face wasn’t as hot as it felt, Alec tried again. “I –I know what it is,” he whispered.  “I’ve just never given or received one before.”

 

Magnus’s hands moved to Alec’s belt and as he worked that open and slid the zipper of Alec’s pants down he vowed. “Well, let’s change that, shall we.”

 

Nothing, not even a greater demon could have torn Alec’s eyes away from Magnus and what the Warlock was doing to him.  The first touch of Magnus’s bare hand on Alec’s bare cock almost had Alec coming before Magnus even got started. The loud groan that left him would have embarrassed Alec if he was in any way in his right mind.

 

For Magnus’s part, he took his time. This was something to savor, to enjoy in its fullest.  Before he lowered his head, Magnus whispered. “Relax, Alexander. I want you to take careful note of what I do, I expect payback in full.”

 

Alec gave a nervous laugh, Magnus expected him to take notes? There was nothing he could do but throw back his head and moan as Magnus stroked with a strong grip from base to tip. Alec felt hot, moist, air and looked down in disbelief; Magnus was blowing across the wet tip of Alec’s cock. He watched, unable to look away as Magnus completely undid him. Slowly, he was drawn into wet, tight, heat. Magnus’s tongue glided down the underside of his cock along the big vein until his nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base of Alec’s groin.

 

Up, then back down, in an achingly torturous pace, Magnus worked his tongue the whole way, bathing Alec in moisture. Each time Magnus drew back up Alec’s cock, he made the suction tighter. After the first couple times of this, Alec stopped trying to control his hips, they lifted each time Magnus drew back and followed him back down onto the sofa. Again and again, Alec’s eyes were shut so tight all he saw were white spots, and his breaths were rapid and broken.  Then Magnus added the teasing. Now each time he drew back his tongue would tease around the head of Alec’s cock and dip into his slit. “M-Magnus!” he choked out.

 

Back down again, now Magnus added the humming and Alec was done. He felt his stomach tighten, his balls tighten, and he tried nudging Magnus with a hand, but the other man ignored him and made the suction stronger. Alec let out an almost sob as he came. Magnus’s throat worked every drop from Alec until he had to weakly nudge Magnus’s mouth away, his cock becoming too sensitive. Magnus released him with an obscene pop and licked his lips. Alec moaned and threw an arm across his eyes, hiding his flushed face.

 

Magnus gave a dirty chuckle. “Now, no need to hide, Alexander, you tasted wonderful.”

 

Alec dropped his arm and let out a shaky laugh. “Magnus!” he scolded in embarrassment. He met Magnus halfway as he leaned up and kissed Alec, sharing the taste of Alec’s release with him. Alec pulled gently away and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “How am I supposed to fight tonight after that?”

 

He got a laugh in response. Alec’s hand traveled down Magnus’s back and around to his stomach. “You ready for me to show you what I learned?”

 

Magnus let out a content sigh. “No need darling, you weren’t the only one to come tonight.”

Alec grinned, pleased for some reason, maybe knowing he could bring Magnus without touching him. He didn’t hide the smile as Magnus pulled away and rose from his kneeling position. Alec accepted the hand that was held out for him and grasped it to rise from the sofa. They held each other tight for several moments before Magnus stepped back with a smirk. Waving a hand, Magnus changed his wet pants for dry ones, same black color.

 

“I hate to end this moment but it’s getting late and we need to go.” Magnus tilted his head in the direction of Alec’s groin.

 

He groaned, looking down to see himself still exposed, pants wide open and Magnus damn him, just laughed at him.  Putting his clothes to rights, Alec mock growled, “Open a portal, Magnus!”

 

TBC…

 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time, but bad news awaits them as they return.

Whispers

Chapter 14

 

 

 

The mission was simple. Alec and Izzy would make contact with whomever was in the house while Alec had split up the rest of the force. Clary was coming in from the rear of the house with the wolves and Jace and the Vampires under Raphael were hidden behind Alec and Izzy to provide backup. Magnus had created a shield to hide them. Following the Accords mandates he offered those inside the opportunity to surrender to the Shadowhunters to answer for the killing and forcible turning of humans. Of course, Alec didn’t really think they would, so when the first rush of Vampires attacked Alec and Izzy, he wasn’t surprised. As he notched an arrow, Alec could hear the sounds of wolves howling and the sounds of fighting; knowing his force at the rear had encountered any trying to escape out the back.

 

A fireball whizzed past Alec’s ear to engulf a charging Vampire in flames, as Magnus revealed Alec’s back-up force. He felt Jace move next to him as they faced off with a newly turned fledgling. These new vamps were faster and stronger than their older counterparts were. Alec drew his blade, arrows no longer effective in these close quarters. Snarls and cries of burning vamps surrounded him as Magnus and Raphael made fast work on the rest of the house Vampires. Finally, after Alec stabbed the heart, and Jace got the head of their attacker, the battle was over, having lasted only a couple of minutes. Alec turned and looked over everyone. “Any injuries?” he asked. Thankfully, they had only minor ones on their side.

 

Magnus moved to Alec’s side. “You okay Alexander?”

Alec gave Magnus a smile and a nod and watched as the Warlock quickly moved to Raphael. Their interaction eased Alec’s mind regarding the nature of their relationship. It was obvious as Magnus fussed over the Vampire and Raphael frowned and tried to scrum away from the attention that the pair acted like father and son. Alec looked away and got everyone accounted for and dispersed for the night. Finally, only Shadowhunters and Magnus remained.

 

Alec drew Magnus a little away from where his people gathered. “I’ve got to head back to the Institute and start getting all this ready for the report to the Clave.” His tone held regret; he really would rather go back to Magnus’s place.

 

Magnus reached out and straightened the collar of Alec’s jacket. “I completely understand Alexander. I have to open up the show tonight at Whispers anyway.”

 

He got a soft chuckle at his pout. “Okay, I’ll call you later then?” Alec really wished his sister and Parabatai weren’t watching him so closely, especially with knowing smirks on their faces. He would have liked to kiss Magnus goodnight or morning as it was. Mentally saying to hell with it, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’s lips. The smile he got was worth the teasing he would endure later.

 

“You’d better.” Magnus grinned and opened a portal for the Shadowhunters then one for himself.

 

Alec managed a few hours sleep, a shower, and several cups of coffee, before he tackled the report to the Clave. It was pretty straight-forward, the only thing giving him pause was the addition of Magnus’s name. In the end, he decided to name him in the report, feeling that concealing Magnus’s involvement might be worse. Alec wished now he had asked Magnus what he preferred. Finishing his report, he sent it off, knowing he would get questions, but feeling confident he could handle any inquiry regarding Magnus.

 

Late afternoon found Alec supervising some new recruits as Jace ran them through their paces. Alec’s progressive agenda was finally attracting like minded Shadowhunters. After the class, Alec headed to the control room to check in on patrols and see if Underhill had the Saturday night shifts covered. He found his chief of security frowning and questioning one of the newer members of their Institute. Seeing Alec approaching, Underhill waved the Shadowhunter away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.

 

“One of the guys scheduled tonight didn’t report back after his night off last night.” Underhill handed Alec the tablet he was holding.

 

Alec felt sick with dread as he looked at the name, Stewart. The blond he saw the night before at Pandemonium, the same guy who had stopped Magnus. “I saw him last night at a club, but I didn’t see him leave. We had the mission and when I left the club he was still there.”

 

“What club?” Underhill asked.

 

The sick feeling grew. “Pandemonium, Magnus’s club,” Alec met Underhill’s gaze. “Magnus was with me all night, he didn’t do this.”

 

Underhill nodded. “Someone sure is going to a lot of trouble to make us think he did.”

 

Panic gripped Alec, and he fumbled for his phone. “Send a team to the club; see if they can pick up his tracking rune.” Before he could even think of dialing, his phone rang, Magnus’s name displaying on the screen. “Magnus! Are you okay?” He immediately demanded.

 

Magnus’s voice was filled with sheer fury. “No Alexander, I am far from okay. There is a dead Shadowhunter at my club.”

 

“By the angel,” Alec whispered. “The blond from last night? Stewart is his name Magnus, is it him?”

 

Magnus’s voice could be heard talking to someone else, asking questions, like blond, tall, and stamped with last night’s admissions tag. Coming back onto the line, Magnus confirmed Alec’s worst fears. “Yes, it’s the same guy, Alexander. He was found outback by the dumpsters by my opening manager.”

 

Alec nodded to Underhill and watched as his security head walked a little away and began assembling a team. “Magnus, I’m sending a team there now, can you hang out until they get there?”

 

Magnus’s voice was heavy with anger, but also a touch of regret. “I wish I could Alec, but I’ve got 30 employees waiting on me at Whispers, supposed to be having a staff meeting. I got the call and came to Pandemonium instead.”

 

“Alright, I understand, who should the team ask for?” Alec waived Underhill over and after writing down the name of the club’s manager, handed that over to him. Waiting until the other man moved away once more, Alec lowered his voice. “Are you sure you’re okay Magnus?”

 

Alec heard a sigh over the line, and when it came, Magnus’s voice was softer. “Besides being absolutely furious that apparently I’m being targeted by this lunatic, I’m physically fine, Alexander.”

 

He rubbed a weary hand across his face. “We’ll have to talk later but for now you aren’t going to be alone, right?” Alec couldn’t help the anxious feeling that took up residence in his stomach, something bad was going on and he had no idea who or what was at work here but somehow it involved a man he had come to care for more than he had been ready to admit out loud, yet.

 

There was a great deal of fondness in Magnus’s voice when he replied. “I can take care of myself Alexander, but no, I will not be alone.”

 

Promising to call him the second he was done with his meeting, Magnus hung up and Alec watched as the team left to retrieve Stewart’s body. He gave Izzy and Clary a nod as they departed, Izzy to examine the body before moving it and Clary to portal the body back to the Institute. He waited, pacing the length of the control room, Underhill and his staff watching him with wary eyes. Soon Jace joined him, Alec quietly filling him in on what he knew so far. He did place one more call and that was to Luke. The detective uncharacteristically swore over the line, saying he would meet the girls and then come back to the Institute with the body.

 

He almost groaned aloud as his mother joined them. Alec had a feeling it was time to come clean about his involvement with Magnus, before his mother found out another way.

 

“Alec, what’s going on?” Maryse asked.

 

Alec turned a somber gaze on her. “A Shadowhunter was found dead, Stewart.”

 

Maryse’s face turned sad and her eyes troubled. “What happened? Do we know?”

 

He sighed and turned to watch the operations board. “Not much yet, Izzy lead a team to retrieve his body. He was found in an alley behind Pandemonium.”

 

“Magnus Bane’s club, has he been brought in for questioning?” Maryse demanded.

 

Alec swung his gaze back to her, eyes blazing. “Why would we be questioning Magnus? He had nothing to do with this!”

 

His mother’s eyes narrowed and she started to respond, but the portal opening in the command center drew all their attention. Alec met Izzy’s eyes as she stepped through the portal, she nodded her head once and his stomach sank. It was just like the others. Their killer had struck again. Luke came towards them, stopping to watch the sheet covered body be carried towards Izzy’s autopsy room.

 

Looking at Alec, Luke spoke. “Preliminary only, but Izzy says it looks like the same manner of death. Also, looks like the same killer, his pants were undone and shirt open.”

 

“Dammit,” Alec whispered as Maryse gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. He watched as her eyes hardened and knew she was going to demand to know why Magnus hadn’t been brought in. Taking a deep breath, he made the decision to stop any further questioning in its tracks. “Magnus was with me all Friday evening, including at the club and afterwards when he assisted on a mission. That’s why, mother, I don’t need to bring him in for questioning. Magnus has the perfect alibi, me.”

 

Luke coughed and cleared his throat. He very obviously took several steps away. Alec shot him a glare, but the alpha only shrugged and shook his head. Turning back to his mother’s shocked gaze, Alec kept his gaze hard and face unreadable. Maybe it was parental wisdom or the knowledge that she couldn’t push him anymore, but Maryse held her tongue. Raising a brow, Alec nodded at her choice. “Now I’m heading to check in with Izzy. Luke, you coming?” Patting Maryse’s arm gently, Luke followed Alec out of the room.

 

The autopsy didn’t reveal any new information, though Izzy was able based upon the body’s temperature, to give them an estimated time of death. Stewart had been killed sometime early Saturday morning between the hours of midnight and one am, right when Magnus was assisting Shadowhunters with the vogue Vampires. Alec hadn’t any doubts about Magnus’s innocence; he was more worried about this killer trying to point the finger at Magnus and what would happen when the killer realized his plan failed? He needed to talk with Magnus!

 

Alec looked at the time on his computer, dammit, it was after eight and Magnus was already introducing the first show at Whispers. Making a quick decision, he grabbed his jacket and headed out. His plans got derailed as soon as he stepped into the control room, because standing in front of him, just having come through a portal, was the Inquisitor and beside her, Lorenzo Rey.

 

TBC…

  


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo makes a move

Alec gritted his teeth but maintained a neutral expression. “Inquisitor, this is unexpected, has something happened?” Alec ignored Lorenzo completely and with a hand waved Jace’s grandmother towards his office. No way was he allowing Rey to spill whatever venom he had against Magnus in front of the entire Institute. Closing his door behind them, Alec took his seat while Jace who had come with Alec stood next to him, arms crossed, waiting to see what his grandmother had to say. “Now, Imogen, what has brought you here from Alicante?” He chose deliberately to use her first name, first because this was his home turf, and second to remind Rey just whom he was dealing with.

 

Imogen hesitated briefly, looking at Jace before turning her gaze back to Alec. “Some of what I have to say affects your personal life Alec, are you sure you want Jace here for that?”

 

Before Alec or Jace could answer there was a knock on the door. Alec frowned fiercely and barked out an ‘enter.’ His people had seen him go into his office with the Inquisitor, knowing he didn’t want to be disturbed. The door open and Magnus rushed inside, his manner almost frantic. “Alexander, what is it? Your message said it was urgent!” He came to a sudden stop, seeing the other occupants of the room and his worried expression was replaced by a face so blank, even Alec couldn’t read him.

 

Alec half rose from his seat. “I didn’t send any message Magnus.”

 

“But I got a fire message said you needed me here at the Institute, that it was an emergency.” Both their gazes swung to the rooms other occupants, not understanding who had arranged this. They were both shocked when it was Imogen who spoke up.

 

“I sent the message Mr. Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn has raised some concerns with the Clave about your involvement in recent events and your personal involvement with the Head of the Institute.” Imogen waved Magnus inside and nodded for Underhill to close the door.

 

Magnus moved a bit further in the room, closer to Alec than the others, but still keeping himself apart. Nothing could be read upon his face, but he wasn’t so successful in keeping the fury hidden in his eyes. Alec rose and went to stand beside him, but Magnus didn’t acknowledge his presence.

 

“Sit down Alec,” she ordered at the same time Jace called out a soft, “Alec,” Perhaps seeing how quickly his Parabatai’s temper was rising.

 

“No, since this involves me, I think I’ll stand.” Alec crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Fine,” the Inquisitor said, waving a hand in Rey’s direction, she continued. “Mr. Rey has brought forth some serious allegations against Mr. Bane and some serious concerns regarding your ability, Alec, to investigate him. His report to us indicates this is because you are in a personal relationship with Mr. Bane and Mr. Rey feels as though you are under some sort of Warlock spell?” Imogen half turned to look at Lorenzo, and there was a slight skepticism in her tone.

 

Rey drew himself rigid and glared at Magnus. “Bane possesses powers that turned on an unsuspecting person can render them a slave to his wishes and control.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Alec spat. Furious that once again Lorenzo was interfering in his personal life. “Frankly, these allegations are an embarrassment to the very serious work that the Clave and this Institute are responsible for. Now I am not sure of the High Warlock’s motives here, but I don’t have time for this nonsense. We’ve a murderer to catch.” Alec moved to open the door and usher his uninvited guests out, but Lorenzo’s accusations had him stopping, cold.

 

Rey shot up from his chair. “It’s not nonsense; tell us, Alec, has Magnus shared just who his sire is?”

 

Alec glared at Lorenzo and moved back beside Magnus. “That’s none of your business.” He carefully brushed the back of his hand against Magnus’s, hoping to relay that he was on his side.

 

“It is my business and every other person’s in this room when a killer is targeting our people. It is when this is obviously the work of a Cambion, and the only one who fits that description in this room is Magnus Bane.” Lorenzo spat the last out, his face twisted in disgust.

 

He could see Magnus stiffen beside him and Imogen’s face, the news didn’t seem to surprise her, and she spoke before Alec could. “What does that have to do with these murders?”

 

Jace was the only other one in the room who seemed to share Alec’s unfamiliarity with the word Lorenzo used and he asked the question first. “Wait, what is a Cambion?”

 

Rey looked at Magnus. “Would you like the honors or shall I tell them what you are?”

 

Magnus’s voice was mocking, but underneath that, everyone in the room heard the danger. “Oh, you are doing such a fine job, why don’t you continue to share with the class, Lorenzo.”

 

Lorenzo went a little pale but answered the question. “A Cambion is the offspring of an Incubus. Magnus’s sire is the Prince of Lechery himself, Asmodeus.”

 

Alec was stunned. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it. Magnus was the son of a Prince of Hell. It did explain the wariness others showed him, and the hints of just how powerful Magnus was. He looked at Rey sharply, mind already shying away from the implications the Warlock was raising. “What does any of that have to do with the murders?”

 

Lorenzo got a coy almost calculating look on his face. “Well isn’t it obvious? Magnus here gets his power from lust, and incubi have been known to drain their victims during, well, I’m a gentleman so I’ll leave you to fill in the rest.”

 

Alec wanted to punch the smugness right off Rey’s face, but Magnus spoke up before he could make a move.

 

Magnus glided across the room, one heavily ringed hand waving elegantly across his body. He moved closer to Lorenzo, almost like the snake in the garden of eve. His voice, when it came was like damp skin sliding across silk sheets, not an easy ride. “Why it is true that I can raise desire in others,” here Magnus paused dramatically and waved a hand in Lorenzo’s direction. “Lorenzo can attest to that, can’t you High Warlock.” Lorenzo’s face turned a deep purple and he opened his mouth to respond, but Magnus didn’t give him the opportunity to speak.

 

Magnus looked away from the sputtering Warlock. He addressed his next remarks to Alec. “However, I stopped indulging in that type of intimate feeding over a century ago and I never drained someone to death.” Magnus turned to Imogen. “But the Clave is aware of all this, right Imogen?” The Inquisitor just nodded, face flushed, at the context of the discussion no doubt.

 

“My clubs provide me with all the energy I need and no one gets hurt in the process. I’m not the killer.” Magnus looked back at Alec, eyes serious and guarded.

 

Alec decided to put an end to this. He wanted to be with Magnus alone, reassure him that he did not think he was a murderer and that he didn’t care _what_ Magnus was, only _who_ he was. He addressed his next remarks to Imogen only, done with Lorenzo completely. “Magnus is innocent. The latest victim was killed when Magnus was with Shadowhunters, Vampires, and Werewolves on a joint mission. His alibi is me, and two DownWorlder leaders.” He had always trusted his gut, his instincts, and he followed that and his heart right now. Despite the evidence, the clubs, the manner of death, the Warlock mark, and the claims by the High Warlock, Alec knew Magnus was innocent.

 

Angry sparks from Lorenzo drew the room’s attention, Alec and Jace both moved closer to Magnus. “This is an outrage,” Lorenzo spat. “You are ignoring all the evidence that points to Bane! Alec because you are in lust, and the Clave? What is this, are you afraid of him? All the victims visited Bane’s clubs; they were drained in a mysterious manner by dark magic! It has to be him!”

 

“That is enough!” Imogen ordered. “Unless you have hard evidence and not this circumstantial mess, then no more false accusations or I will instruct Mr. Bane to file harassment charges against you with the Warlock council!”

 

Lorenzo sputtered, mouth opening and closing. He finally seemed to gain some control over himself and drew himself up rigid. “Well how about the Warlock mark then, hum? Didn’t a witness mention cat eyes?” Rey looked around frantically at them, but finally, he accepted defeat and with a deadly glare at Magnus, he slammed open the door and stormed from Alec’s office.

 

Imogen sighed heavily before looking at Alec and Magnus. “Find this killer quickly, both of you, before the High Warlock goes spouting this nonsense to anyone else. Understood?” She demanded. They both nodded and watched as Jace walked his grandmother out.

 

Once the door closed, Magnus immediately turned to Alec. “What cat eyes?” he demanded.

 

“Luke had a witness who was approached by the suspect and thinks she saw a flash of his eyes. She described them as cat eyes, why?” Alec took a step closer to Magnus, who looked upset, and almost, fearful. _What was going on_? “Magnus, what is it?”

 

Magnus shook his head, hand coming up briefly to cover his mouth. Alec saw him swallow, hard before taking his hand away and speaking. “Alexander, my Warlock mark, it’s my eyes, and the only other person I know with eyes like mine is my father, Asomedus.”

 

“Then that means we are looking for Greater Demon, a Prince of Hell, that’s our killer.” Alec met Magnus’s worried eyes.

 

“It cannot be, I banished him centuries ago! Magnus shook his head, eyes devastated. Magnus paced away from Alec, turning his back, he whispered. “Alexander, about my father, I hope you don’t think less of me.” Magnus slowly turned back around to look at Alec. His eyes were as unguarded as Alec had ever seen them, soft, slightly wet, and worried. Spreading his hands out helplessly, he continued, “Because of who my father is and what he can make people do.”

 

Alec quickly closed the distance between them, cupping Magnus’s face he spoke earnestly from the heart. “Are you kidding? I don’t care who your dad is, I care who you are, and you’re the furthest thing from a Greater Demon.” Alec pressed his lips tenderly against Magnus’s, thankful when the other man returned his kiss.

 

Regretfully Magnus pulled slowly away. “I know we have much to talk about, but I have to get back to the club and make sure none of my VIP guests were too furious when I ran out on them.”

 

“Before you go, can you explain why the hell Lorenzo has it out for you?” Alec truly did not understand the level of hatred the High Warlock seemed to have towards Magnus, but anyone could to tell it was purely personal.

 

Magnus let out a frustrated breath. “What else could make a rational man lose all self-control, a woman and his honor. The tale is as old as time, I’m afraid Alexander. We both sought the attentions of a woman. Now mind you, this was a couple centuries ago and the woman in question was not looking for a great love story as Lorenzo naively thought, just a good time. Therefore, she chose me and Lorenzo accused me of using my powers to seduce her, which was false of course. He then foolishly challenged me to a duel. Lorenzo always considered himself quite the swordsman; however, I had a couple centuries of practice on him. The duel was to feature the weapons only, first one to use magic lost. Lorenzo sensing he was losing, broke and used his magic, and thus lost his honor. Ever sense then he has hated me, blamed me.”

 

“Well he won’t get away with cheating this time, not while I’m here.” Alec swore.

 

Magnus smiled for the first time since entering Alec’s office. “Thank you, Alexander, but I can handle Lorenzo.”

 

Alec searched Magnus’s eyes, wanting to make sure he was truly okay. Satisfied for the moment, he nodded. “I understand and I do have more questions. I’ve got a bit more to finish up here tonight, how about I join you at the club then we can go back to your place, and talk?”

 

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded his head, weariness in his slumped shoulders. “Sounds good, I’ll wait for you at Whispers.”

 

Alec leaned in for one more brief kiss before watching Magnus step through the portal.

 

TBC…

 

 


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus & Alec are face to face with the true killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has read and enjoyed this tale! I won't say there might not be an epilogue or a deleted scene at some point! For now, the tale is at a end and I have a new plot bunny that has attacked me!
> 
> Thanks again and a very Happy New Year to you all and here's to someone #SaveShadowhunters

It was hours later, after 2 am before Alec could rise from his desk and pull on his jacket, preparing to leave. After finalizing a report about Stewart to the Clave, notifying his next of kin, Alec had spent hours hunched over his desk. Luke had left earlier, said he would be questioning the staff at Magnus’s club. Magnus had also texted Alec earlier letting him know he was leaving Whispers and heading to Pandemonium, he wanted to be there at closing to check on his staff. Magnus asked that Alec meet him there instead of Whispers. He peeked at the control room board before heading out, but it looked everything was fully staffed for the rest of the night/morning.

 

The walk did a lot to loosen the knots in his neck and back, and clear his head. He had so many questions for Magnus. They really needed to talk, Alec was in this thing between them for good and no hidden skeletons were going to ruin that for him and Magnus. Alec wanted to understand, did Magnus need to feed of Alec’s lust for him? Did he have to feed or wither away? Or was it just like using a rune, an extra power boost? He didn’t believe for a second despite Lorenzo’s claims that Magnus used magic to attract him. Yes, Magnus’s voice was truly magical, but it was his heart that had captured Alec’s affections. Even though he stated that he had hidden himself for over a century, Magnus couldn’t hide away his caring and generous heart.

 

The first hint of danger he had was when the hair stood up on the back of his neck, then his hearing picked up the faintest sounds of footsteps, coming up behind him. Instinct took over and Alec materialized his bow as he spun and dropped to one knee. He only got to see yellow-golden eyes before he was hit by a blast of magic and everything faded to black. It was the flashing lights that woke him, but when he tried to open his eyes the flashing colors caused sharp pain to stab into his head. Alec moaned and fought the desire to vomit; at least the floor under him was cool, if not a bit sticky. He opened his eyes, barely enough to see that the lights were the club lights still on, still flashing and the cool floor? Alec found himself laying in the middle of Pandemonium’s empty dance floor.

 

He heard a giggle then saw a pair of booted feet kneel next to his head. “Oh goody, looks like he is coming around. He’s very pretty brother dearest, I can see why you want him.” Alec tried to move away from the hand that gripped his hair, but any moving tended to bring back the nausea. He knew he had a concussion.

 

Alec braced his hands under him and pushed enough to roll over, now to sit up. Before he could even try, rough hands grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him upright. Alec slammed his eyes closed and groaned, he swallowed heavily. He could hear voices arguing some yelling and a voice scolding someone. The boots moved away and Alec slowly opened his eyes again. He made out three figures, two standing closer together while they faced another. One of those figures was Magnus, but something was wrong with him! He appeared to be fighting inviable bonds, his face and eyes were furious.

 

“Do join us, Shadowhunter.” The older of the two voices spoke, the one that had been scolding the other.

 

He slowly made himself climb to his feet, swaying for a second and swallowing bile once more, Alec took a step in Magnus’s direction. He was stopped short by a shot of magic before he could take another step. “No, no,” the voice ordered. “That’s far enough.”

 

Magnus was struggling against bonds; Alec whispered his name, “Magnus.” He could faintly make out the red bands of magic holding Magnus prisoner. Magnus would struggle when they loosened and pain would cross his face as they tightened. Alec forced the terror that gripped him down; he needed his wits about him right now.

 

The giggling sounded again and Alec turned to glare at the younger of the two. The two attackers looked enough alike that they had to be related. Alec looked back at Magnus, yes; the resemblance between all three was obvious. That meant, Alec had a good idea of the identity of the older male, Asmodeus, Prince of Hell. The demon was tall, and slender with black hair just like Magnus’s, but Asmodeus let his grow long, almost to his shoulders. His features were sharper than Magnus’s, and much harder. The younger of the two was lighter in skin tone than either Asmodeus or Magnus, but he was also tall and very slender like Asmodeus. His hair was a lighter brown and cut close to his head almost military style. His face bore the sharp angels of Asmodeus’s and like the demon, his lips had a cruel curve to them.

 

 “Do you know who I am Shadowhunter?” the Greater Demon asked.

 

Alec schooled his face and bracing himself, responded. “Yes, you’re Asmodeus, Magnus’s sire.”

 

This seemed to please the demon. “Yes, I am, and it seems not only Magnus’s.” Asmodeus smirked at Magnus and his eyes flashed gold before he waved a hand at the youth standing at his side. “Imagine my surprise when my second offspring caught my attention. Now I am quite pleased to have two sons,” Asmodeus clicked his tongue and cocked his head in fake sympathy before moving closer to Magnus. “It appears Magnus that your sibling has been trying to get your attention and you have been ignoring him. Now is that anyway to treat family?”

 

“How?” Magnus spat, “by murdering innocent mundane’s and DownWorlder’s!”

 

The younger Warlock sneered at Magnus. “The first one was an accident. Some of us didn’t enjoy father’s expert tutelage. I got carried away, all that yummy energy just kept flowing the more I fucked them. I couldn’t resist and the more I took the more powerful I became. After the first one, I managed to capture Father’s attention, then with some pointers was able to move on to your delicious DownWorlders.”

 

Alec crept a little closer before freezing as Asmodeus’s attention turned to him once again. “You see, Alexander isn’t it?”

 

“Alec,” he spat in response. Then his head was whipping back, not seeing the slap of magic that hit him in the face and bloodied his mouth.

 

It was the younger of the two who responded. “Watch your tone, Shadowhunter! You are speaking with a Prince of Hell.”

 

Asmodeus laughed and moved back towards his younger son. “It is such a blessing to have an offspring defend you. However, I have been remiss and forgotten my manners. Magnus and Alec, allow me to introduce you to Jiro, my second born.”

 

Alec watched Magnus, who had stopped struggling. It was so subtle, and if Alec wasn’t so tuned into every nuance of Magnus he wouldn’t have noticed. Magnus without meeting Alec’s eyes inclined his head slightly, nodding in the direction of the dance floor. He took a step back and started laughing, drawing both Asmodeus and Jiro’s attention. Alec took another step.

 

“Something amuses you, Shadowhunter?” Jiro sneered.

 

One more step back before he answered. “Just that your dear old man couldn’t be bothered to come up with anything more original.” He taunted. One more step and he was back in the middle of the deserted dance floor. “I mean come on,” Alec laughed again. “Jiro, literally means second son, not that unique, is it.”

 

While Jiro snarled, Asmodeus just looked amused, but his gaze upon Alec was sharp, as if he had done something to finally interest the demon. Alec kept the attention on himself. “I’m curious though, how did your son break you out of Edom? I mean Magnus said he banished you a century ago and, sorry, but your youngest doesn’t seem to be strong enough to counter Magnus’s work.”

 

The boy started towards Alec, fury all over his face but Asmodeus stopped him with a hand on his arm. “My oldest assumed that his work would be enough to trap me for eternity, but I am not a mere Greater Demon, but a Prince of Hell, so of course I eventually broke free all on my own.”

 

Asmodeus smiled with sharp teeth. “I mean come on, the proof is right here, Edom is a lonely place and a demon has needs, you know.” Asmodeus moved closer to Alec.

 

Alec hated being the distraction! “So what, you noticed the murders here and came to investigate?”

 

“Well, at least you’re not just a pretty face. Yes, Alexander, I noticed and thought for one bright shiny moment that my eldest had come to his senses and used his powers the way they were intended to be used.” Asmodeus moved even closer to Alec. His gaze moved up and down Alec’s body. “You see Shadowhunter, there is nothing in this world more glorious than to raise lust in a room full of people and watch them fall upon each other like wolves who have been starved. To watch them, like rabbits, lose all control, while I feed and feed.”

 

Alec looked away from those eyes, feeling dirty and very uncomfortable. The boy, I mean he looked like a boy to Alec, Jiro still glared at Alec but he made no move to act, perhaps fearful of angering his sire. Alec decided to push a bit more. “So Jiro, you really didn’t have to kill all those people, why not just come forward and introduce yourself to your brother?”

 

The boy sneered. “Because he is weak, feeding from a distance when he could rule this city and have you all eating off his floors, but no, not the great Magnus Bane!”

 

Asmodeus was that close, that fast standing right in front of Alec. The demon reached up to touch Alec’s cheek and he jerked his head away. “Tsk, tsk, now Alexander. I think that’s enough chit-chat and I long to take my sons home and show them off.” He cocked his head to the side and studied Alec’s face. “Now how to end this amusing game? Hum, should I raise the lust in you, raise it so high that you cannot resist me and Magnus watches as I mount you like a bitch in heat?”

 

Alec couldn’t control his flinch or that his face bled white in horror. Asmodeus continued. “As amusing as that would be, I’ve never really developed the taste for male flesh.” He smirked. “However it seems my sons enjoy both so perhaps give you to Jiro, sort of welcome to the family gift?”

 

“Oh yes please sire!” Jiro moved closer and Alec’s skin crawled. “I’d so love to take the great Magnus Bane’s boyfriend, fuck him and drain him right before big brother’s eyes.”

 

There was a flash of purple light then a short, shocked gasp followed by a thump, and then a voice Alec was so damn elated to hear. “Never happening.”

 

As soon as Asmodeus’s head swung in Magnus’s direction, Alec stepped back and away from the demon. The cry and thump had been Jiro falling under Magnus’s magic, he wasn’t moving. Asmodeus barely spared his fallen son a glance, his eyes locked upon the glowing eyes of his eldest. Alec got to see Magnus’s Warlock mark for the first time and he was magnificent.

 

Asmodeus went to raise a hand but halted in confusion.  He glared at Magnus. “What have you done?”

 

Magnus trolled causally towards his father. “I was very pleased actually when you falsely summoned me here using Alexander’s name, when I arrived only to be met with your magic and a half mad sibling, the location was perfect.” Magnus moved next to Alec, looking him over quickly, he continued. “See I suspected for some time that these murders were somehow connected to you father, your mark was all over them. Even Alexander here,” with that Magnus shot Alec an apologetic glance. “Even Alec did not know that I had been doing some hunting of my own.”

 

Asmodeus started struggling against something unseen, cursing as he could not move. “You could have ruled by my side, instead you chose this Shadowhunter.” He spat.

 

“I told you the last time I banished you, I cannot stomach the very idea of my long life spent at your side. There is no use struggling, the devils trap will hold you until I banish you back to Edom where you belong. You always have underestimated me Father, you see, I have been preparing for the day of your return for some time.” Magnus snapped his fingers, and then spread his hands wide and a circle of fire spread around the Greater Demon. Asmodeus struggled harder. Alec looked up and there on the ceiling of the club was an intricate pentagram, just like the one under Asmodeus’s feet.

 

Alec recoiled as Asmodeus’s features flashed back and forth between the façade he wore and his true face; it was the stuff of nightmares. He couldn’t follow all the Latin words Magnus chanted, but as the incantation got faster, Asmodeus’s form began spinning, faster and faster. There was an inhuman scream and the demon disappeared, sent back to Edom, Alec hoped for good.

 

Next to him, Alec saw Magnus slump. Quickly turning he grabbed him and tightly wrapped him in his arms, so grateful when Magnus returned his embrace. They held each other tightly, only their hearts beating in the silence of the deserted club. Pulling away slowly, Alec looked into Magnus’s wet, unsure eyes. “Magnus, I thought – look Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on I’ve never felt this kind of fear, never! Not knowing if you were going to survive, I was terrified.”

 

Magnus reached out and touched Alec’s face. “So was I.”

 

Alec couldn’t catch his breath. “Magnus I – I love you.”

 

Magnus’s eyes softened and the dampness spilled over in one lone tear. “I love you too,” he whispered.

 

He lunged forward, Alec couldn’t stop his kiss, which was too hard, too brief, before he wrapped Magnus back up tightly in his arms, so grateful when he was wrapped just as tightly, in Magnus’s.

 

_The Whispers weren’t so bad, Alec thought, not when you stopped hiding from your desires and just gave in._

 

TBC…


End file.
